


Sweet Serendipity

by CathyRin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, M/M, Past Mpreg, Post-War, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyRin/pseuds/CathyRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Christmas break of 2017, the Potter siblings meet Scorpius Malfoy's 'unmentioned' older sister, Carina. </p><p>But things are not always what they seem. </p><p>Eighteen years ago, Draco Malfoy had fled to the Muggle World to escape the unnecessary uproar of the Wizarding World. Raising his children on his own after his divorce years prior, Draco vowed never to involve them in his dark and regrettable past. </p><p>But Fate has a  way with messing things up, and when something happens, the secrets Draco had kept may just be unraveled all too soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sister No One Knew

**Chapter 1 The Sister No One Knew**

 

“So Scorpius, what will you be doing this Christmas break?” Albus Severus Potter asked his housemate/roommate, a certain Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy who was engrossed in his book.

Scorpius looked up from his book, “Well, for one thing, I’m going to start helping out in our bakery in Muggle London,” he stated.

At that, Albus stared in shock. “Excuse me? A _Muggle_ bakery?”

A simple nod later, Scorpius was now subjected to a lot of questions. “What? Why didn’t you tell me? And I thought your family does not mingle around with Muggles!” he said in shock.

“Whoa, slow down there,” Scorpius said, calming him down. “First of all, since the Malfoys fell from grace, and had taken everything in our family except for our money and vaulted heirlooms thanks to ancient laws at Gringotts, Dad saw it fit to simply settle down in a quiet world, which can only be in the Muggle world.” He started. “Second, you never asked, and third, Dad had been mingling with Muggles for the past eighteen years,”

“Wow…I never thought…” Albus started, but he was cut off by Scorpius.

“I have to stop your apologies right there, Albus,” he said. “Before you could even think of Christmas break, why not try to study for our finals this week? Just because you’re a Ravenclaw doesn't give you the right to slack off,”

Albus grunted. “Right…” he said as he looked at their identical blue striped ties. Even after three months, he still couldn’t believe that he was sorted into Ravenclaw. At least he ended up in the neutral house, and would be saved from the teasing of James, however harmless they may be. “One more question,”

“Ask away,”

“Is that the reason why you are so picky with desserts all the time during meals and you always get sent a box of pastries in the mail?” he asked, recalling that every time dessert was on the way, he would scowl at a pastry and simply ignore it and take fruit instead. Not to mention, his mails had consisted of a box of pastry or two, which was divine.

Scorpius shook his head, “Oh no, the box of pastries are sent to me by my older half-sister,”

“Again, what? Score, we've been tied to the hip since September, and I’m only learning about this now?”

“I thought you only want to ask one question,”

“Humor me on this,”

“Well excuse me if no one was asking,” he stated. “Many assume that I was an only child from a failed marriage. Why do you think we ignore the _Daily Prophet_?” he settled his book down, knowing that this conversation would end up like a question and answer game. “Before you ask, no, my sister did not come from my mom. I don’t want to go into the details or else she’ll hex me,”

“Well, where is she?”

“United States, attending Salem Witches’ Institute. Living the dream, and is set to be home next week,” he said fondly. “And she’s been helping out in the bakery since she was eleven, and it’s now my turn to do so,”

Albus tried to submerge the information into his head as quickly as possible. Who knew that the Malfoys would abandon their tradition and go on with the modern era? That was something that he should remember. Traditions change every era, and the Malfoy Family was no different. Now that they have fallen from the Ministry’s grace, their only option was to seek refuge in a Muggle community.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Scorpius now thought that his brain was short-circuiting. “Al? Earth to Al!” he called as he waved a hand in front of his face. When it didn’t work, he tried snapping his fingers repeatedly, which did the work. He sighed with a smile, “Honestly, you can study to your heart’s content and trying to beat me in class rankings, and you find out a small tidbit of the life of your roommate and your brain short-circuits,” he teased.

Shaking his head frantically, he looked at the blond boy, “Sorry, it’s just too much to take in,” he explained. “I mean, all of us assumed that you grew up in the Malfoy Manor, not in a Muggle world,”

Scorpius chuckled, “Well, that is a common misconception. I grew up in a lovely Muggle townhouse like the Black Residence in Grimmauld Place, and I love every second of it. I actually went to a Muggle primary school when I was young. I’d say I love living like a Muggle,” he commented, knowing that his friend’s thoughts would pile up with shocking information again.

“Yeah, fill up my head with more short-circuiting worries why don’t you?” he stated. A second later, his eyes lit up. “No way! You have Muggle technology in your residence?!”

“Glad you noticed that was a Muggle term. And yes. The whole Wizarding Britain might be far behind, but a family that has been mingling with Muggles for eighteen years tend to obligate you on being up to date with a lot of their technology. I pretty much adore the iPhone which I left at home,” he bragged. He then tapped the books, “Study now, and I can tell you all about our bakery and my sister after the finals, deal?”

Albus sighed. “Deal.”

…

It took a lot to silence Albus about his sister. As much as he loves his sister, he would rather keep her a secret until they ask nicely, as stated by their father. He knew the history on how she came to be, and that was all because of a misunderstanding on the part of her other parent.

That relationship pretty much anchored Draco Malfoy’s decision in submerging into the Muggle community and act like magic didn’t exist outside, and at present, neither sister nor brother knew the entire story of the separation.

It was a week later when he had gotten the letter saying that his sister had arrived home for the holidays, and he was now exiting the Hogwarts Express at King’s Cross with his friend.

Albus had spotted his parents first, and he grabbed Scorpius’ wrist, “Come on, I’d like you to meet my Dad and Mum. They may be separated, but we always spend holidays together,”

Scorpius smiled. “It’s great that the divorce was settled without any violent fanfare,” he said, remembering the divorce of his own parents. “But I don’t want to intrude…”

“Oh shush. Come on!” with that, he was pulled by the stronger eleven year-old to meet the Potters and the Weasleys. He spotted Harry Potter conversing with his ex-wife, Ginevra Weasley, Ron Weasley and his wife, Hermione Weasley nee Granger, along with their kids and Albus’ older brother and little sister.

“Dad!” Albus shouted as he lunged at his father and gave him a hug.

“Hey Al, how was your first four months?” he asked.

Al smiled back at him, “Wonderful! I’m doing well in Ravenclaw,”

“Good to know,” the man replied. It was then when he noticed Scorpius a few meters behind Albus. “And your friend?”

Albus turned to Scorpius and introduced him. “Dad, everyone, I’d like you to meet my housemate and roommate, Scorpius Malfoy,”

Scorpius nodded in respect, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter. Al has told me a lot of things about you,”

“I do hope those stories does not pertain to my years in Hogwarts,” Harry said with a small smile, and shook hands with him, “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Scorpius. Al couldn’t stop talking about you in his letters,”

“As my son couldn’t stop talking about Albus Potter,” Everyone turned to the source of the voice to see Draco Malfoy walking towards them. “Sorry for my tardiness, Scorpius, I was held up by your godmother,” he said apologetically.

“Dad. It’s alright.” He then looked around, “Where is she?”

“She went for her Healer’s appointment, and we need more help. It is the holidays,” he stated vaguely to them. “Potter, Weasleys,” he said in small greeting. But Scorpius can tell that there was a slight hostility between him and Harry Potter.

“Malfoy,” Harry said back.

He then turned back to Scorpius, “Come along then. I already got your trunk and it’s time to leave,” he took one last glance at the youngest Potter son, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Albus Potter,”

As the Malfoys turned to leave, Albus called out to Scorpius one last time, “Score! What’s the name of the bakery?”

Scorpius turned back while walking, “ _Sweet Serendipity_!” he said before the father and son duo disappeared in the crowd.

“What was that about?” Ginny asked.

Albus merely smiled, “A very good bakery,”

…

In all accounts, Albus was right. The shop didn’t look like it was managed by a magical family, but a normal hardworking Muggle family. _Sweet Serendipity Bakery_ was a hit in the Muggle London area, and it was something that caught everyone’s attention, from the dummy cakes to their dummy pastries and interior that looked like a place that a tooth fairy would avoid going into.

A lot of people are in the bakery, and Albus could tell that it has been a big hit for the past decade. And now, he was about to see it.

“Tell me again how you talked us into coming with you in Muggle London?” James asked his little brother.

Victoire Weasley, their eldest cousin and chaperone, smiled, “Because we are looking for proper desserts for our consuming, and if Albus knows what shop is good, then we will have to see if it is good,”

“Come on, let’s just give the shop a chance, okay?” Albus pleaded, trying to defend his friend. “We’ve only seen the outside, and I can’t wait to see what they have!”

He then went on front of the front door to see the inside. He saw Scorpius helping out with the cash register immediately. He looked good in a dress shirt, pants, and the uniform apron. He also saw other staff members scurrying with the packing, and the re-filling of the trays in the showcase.

“We need more pecan pies here!” one called out to the kitchens, and almost immediately, a staff sent out a full tray.

“Pecan pies arriving!”

“Alright, so that’s three treacle tarts, four flan cupcakes, six pieces of canoli, and ten pieces of ganauche. That would be sixteen pounds,” he heard Scorpius say to the customer. As soon as he handed him the receipt with his number, the eleven year-old instructed the customer to the claiming line where three more are in line.

He got in the end of the line when Victoire and James went inside to see how he was doing, as he went on ahead of them. “Wow, this is a crowded establishment,”

“You’re new around here?” a woman who was in front of Albus in the line asked.

Victoire nodded. “We’ve been looking for a new bakery to buy some pastries for a while now, and we just stumbled here,” she explained. “What’s good here?”

The woman smiled, “Then you came in at the right place. I’ve been coming here since it opened, and they never cease to amaze me with their new dessert, and Mr. Drake is a people pleaser and easy on the eyes,”

Drake? That’s the toned down version of…Draco.

When the woman had her turn at the cash register, Scorpius didn’t even notice them since he was fixated at the woman. She ordered three boxes of sweets and went on her way to the claiming line, where she was first.

Scorpius only realized it was them when he looked up to greet them. “Ah! Albus, James, and Victoire,” he greeted. “Nice to see that you considered coming,”

“So this is your part in helping out?” Albus commented.

The blond nodded. “I’m in the cash register today, but Dad and my sister are working inside because of the custom birthday cake that will be needed this evening,” he commented. Before the two could voice out their disbelief of Draco Malfoy making a cake, Scorpius went down to business, “So, what do you want for today?”

Victoire and James headed over to the showcase, “Hmm…I want a whole Terra Cake, six strawberry tarts, six Dungeon Bat cupcakes, and the empty place in the showcase, since I know what must have been here was bound to be good,”

Scorpius smiled, “That would be one of our oldest product, the Carina shortcake,”

“What is it anyway?” Victoire inquired.

“A dragon fruit shortcake with a secret ingredient,” the blond hinted.

“Not anything magical, is it?” James said with a raised brow, but they could tell that he was joking.

Scorpius smiled, “No, no potions involved. Just a really good accidental batter mix that involved vanilla and other ingredients that cannot and will not be exposed,”

“Then I’ll have five of that for us as well,” James said, “And then…some Scorpion Raspberry Rice Crispies, and some jelly donuts, five each,”

Albus decided to add one of his choices, “Add some cream puffs, and these uh…Scorpie Scones?” he looked back at Scorpius who gave him a ‘don’t ask’ look. “Ah…five of that too,” this time, Albus was smiling since he knew that the origin of the dessert being named like that was bound to be embarrassing.

“Would that be in separate boxes for Victoire and the both of you?” he asked.

“Yes please,”

“That will be twenty-five pounds for Victoire, and nineteen pounds for the two of you,” The two handed over their money to him and gave them each of their receipts. “Please head to the claiming area, and I’ll see you all soon,” he said with a smile as he paid attention to the next customer.

“Scorpius, we’re out of Carina shortcakes,” one of the employees informed.

Scorpius sighed, “Call her for that,” he said, and one of them immediately went inside the kitchen.

“Well, that was a pleasant meeting, and we got to buy good sweets in the end,” James said as he and the two went to the claiming area, as Scorpius’ attention was now at the next customer.

Just as they were at the line, the kitchen doors opened to see a teenager with long dark hair with blond streaks that was pulled up in a bun her brown eyes turned to Scorpius. “Hey Scorps, I thought you had finished your shift an hour ago. Dad’s waiting for you at the decorating area,”

“Ah curses. There were a lot of customers, so I had to stand in a little longer,” Scorpius explained. “Can you help out with the queued order?” Scorpius asked as he nudged his head to the three employees who were boxing everything up but the shortcake.

“What do they need?”

“You _short_ cake,” Scorpius said with a smirk, emphasizing her height.

“Ha-ha Scorps,” she growled. “At least scones weren’t named after me,” she pinched his cheek playfully, “I’ll get the shortcakes, and I’ll give your friends the story how the Scorpie Scones came to be,” she teased.

“Hey!” Scorpius complained as he caressed the pinched cheek. “You wouldn’t!”

“Try me,” she taunted from the kitchen.

Victoire and James, who were observing the scene before them, asked one of the employees. “Who’s that?” James asked.

The employee looked back at the retreating form of the girl. “Ah, that’s Carina, Boss Drake’s only daughter,” he informed. “His kids had been helping out since they could walk. Talented kids, I tell you,”

It took a few moments before Carina came back out of the kitchen carrying two trays of the shortcakes. The employees loaded it up before she grabbed a hold of her little brother, “Come on Scorps. It’s time Lia takes over,” she said as she pulled her brother out of the counter and was replaced by another staff member who took the order of the next customer.

“Hold on, let me say goodbye to my friends at least,”

Carina looked back at the three of them. “Ah. Sure. But hurry up, those fondant roses and orchids aren’t going to be formed themselves!” she said as she returned to the kitchen.

As they went outside, Scorpius smiled, “Well, you saw our bakery, and met my older sister.” He said.

Albus smiled, “She’s pretty…and intense,” he commented.

“I’m pretty surprised you have a sister!” James exclaimed.

Scorpius shrugged, “Well, no one asked me if I have any siblings. Many thought that my mom was the only one my Dad has ever been with publicly to consider whether he has another,”

“How come I’ve never seen her?” Victoire wondered, “She seems to be in the same age as me,”

“Oh. Carina’s already seventeen and in her final year. She goes to Salem in the US, so you’ve never met her. Talked Dad out to agreeing to go there in record time of thirty seconds,”

“Impressive,” Victoire said, amused. “Well then, we better get going and floo the two of you home before I apparate to the Shell Shack,” she said as she looked back at Scorpius, “Does Owl Post work for the bakery, or standard Muggle phone only?”

“Yes, Owl Post can also be used. Tap the pamplet at the back with your wand and the owl post address will appear,” Scorpius confirmed. “But be sure to include your address too if your Owl has no intention of staying, and our own flock of owls will deliver the sweets,” he assured.

“Looking forward to it,” Victoire replied.

“Well guys, I have to get back in there, so enjoy your desserts,” he bid as he went back inside the bakery, heading into the kitchen.

…

“I’m not lying, these are the best scones I’ve had,” Ginny commented as she took another bite at the scone on her hand.

Lily nodded in agreement, “And these Carina shortcakes are the best!”

“Whoa there squirt, don’t eat too fast,” Harry said as he looked at the menu pamphlet that came with the box. “So, where did you find this?”

Albus hummed, “Do you promise not to spit out the desserts if I told you what shop it is?”

“Why would we do that?” Lily wondered.

Albus inwardly took a deep breath, “ _Sweet Serendipity_ is the bakery owned by the Malfoys,”

“What?” Harry said in shock.

Ginny looked at the scone she was eating for a few seconds. Al thought that his mother would put it back in the box, but she simply smiled, amused, “Well, well, I never thought I’d see the day Malfoy stops holding onto Daddy’s coattails,” she mused, “And he picked a suitable business if he was able to come up with these desserts,”

Albus and James breathed a sigh of relief. They thought that their mother would go on another tirade upon hearing the fact that what they were eating was Malfoy merchandise. It would be a pity to throw away these heavenly treats.

Just as they were about to say how good the bakery looked, their father stood up, shocking them. “Excuse me, I need to go to my study,” he said as he left the dining room. But before James could grab their father’s sweet, Harry shouted from the corridor, “Don’t touch my shortcake James!”

The four laughed at Harry as they heard the study door close. After their dessert that afternoon, their mother had said her farewells as she has a date that evening. Bidding her goodbye, Albus can’t help but think that there was something in his father’s mind the moment he mentioned the name Malfoy.

_‘I guess it’s time to call Score,’_ he decided before going up to his room to call his friend.


	2. Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas update! Since I don't know when I can update again, I'd rather get the second chapter a move on to hear Harry's thoughts!

**Chapter 2 Reminisce**

 

Harry sat down in his study as he replayed what his sons had told them. The shop that Scorpius had told his son at the train station days before, was the shop that was owned by Draco. He wasn’t as amused as his ex-wife at the notion. Rather, he became nostalgic.

Sitting properly, he opened a secret compartment in one of his drawers and took out a magical photo. He traced his hands on the scene. A sixteen year-old him and Draco in Hogsmead, just near the mountains, smiling and cuddling in the cold wintery Saturday. He could still remember the day the photo was taken.

…

_“Honestly, this is ridiculous Pansy!” Draco complained as he, Pansy, Daphne and Harry were near the cliff, away from prying eyes of the public. He was currently in the arms of Harry._

_Pansy, who held a camera, frowned, “Well you two asked me to make you a month anniversary photo! If you’re complaining, then you shouldn’t have asked me in the first place,” she said with a huff._

_Daphne sighed as well. “We have to get this over with if you want to spend your Hogsmead day with your friends,”_

_But Harry merely chuckled, “What’s the matter Draco? Not comfortable of cuddling with me in front of Pansy and Daphne?”_

_“Shut up Potter,”_

_“Oh, so we’re back with surname-calling now?” Harry leered. “You know, it makes me think that every time you call me by my surname that you want to dump me right here, right now,”_

_Draco glared at him, “If you keep this up, you_ will _be,”_

_“Jokes aside,” Harry said as he gave up teasing him._

_“That wasn’t a joke,” Draco replied flatly._

_“It’s a joke to me. Now, that aside, I think we have to continue doing this without us noticing them, right?” Harry suggested._

_It resulted into Daphne and Pansy smirking. “Good suggestion. So we’ll just hide out here, and please, pretend we’re not around.” Daphne said as she pulled Pansy and led her to the woods._

_Draco huffed in annoyance. “For a photo, it takes a lot of awkward things to get it done…”_

_Harry chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his waist, and nested his chin on his covered blond hair. “It takes a lot of affection, yes. But it doesn’t have to be hard,” he reasoned. “We cuddle like this all the time,”_

_“Yes, but not in front of someone,”_

_“Don’t be like that. After all, I still have to be thankful that it was Pansy and Daphne who caught us at the unused classroom last month,” he reminded him._

_“Don’t remind me…” he then turned around to face him, “Are you sure that it’s not that ridiculous to ask them for help?”_

_A smile later, Harry tapped his nose lightly, “Of course not. They are your friends. They would do everything in their power to help out, but getting into trouble…not really sure.”_

_“Yeah, not sure about that,” Draco replied. “So, are we still not done with allowing them to spy on us having this ‘romantic time’?”_

_Harry smiled, “Let’s give them a treat to add to the moving photo,” he said._

_“Would you make some of those shortcakes you were trying to perfect?” Harry asked._

_“Well, if the house elves will allow me again,” Draco replied, and Harry planted his lips to his._

_Draco didn’t waste time to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck as the kiss deepened. For a moment, they paid no heed to the two spying Slytherins who were taking the picture on zoom._

_…_

“Looking back…Pansy did a good job…” Harry muttered to himself as he watched the younger versions of themselves kissing while the snow was falling. Turning it over, another photo came about with a scribble of Pansy saying _‘Draco baking is so adorable!’_

He sighed as he watched the sixteen year-old Draco take out a rectangular pan out of the oven. They were good, but Draco had not been satisfied with it, and kept experimenting on his shortcakes, but his main ingredient was always dragon fruit. It was like there was something that he loved about the fruit that tasted like papaya to him. He got his answer years ago, and he kept recalling that moment.

…

_“Why do you like using that fruit anyways?” an eighteen year-old Harry asked Draco as he looked at him giving another try at the shortcake, this time, using cinnamon and star anise._

_Draco chuckled, “You’d be amused,”_

_“Humor me,”_

_“When Mother was carrying me,” he started as he used the electric mixer (Harry taught him how to use it the first time, “She always demanded to have dragon fruit, any time, any day, and my Father had to order house elves to buy them all the way to Asia just get them. It became to frequent that Father had to tell the elves to buy the seeds and plant it in the garden and used a growth potion from Severus,”_

_“That_ is _amusing,” Harry said with a laugh. “Dragon fruit. No wonder she named you after the dragon constellation,”_

_Draco laughed back. “Yeah. And I’m paying a tribute to her for this,”_

_“So, what’s the name of that shortcake you’re inventing?” Harry asked._

_“None yet,” Draco said quickly._

_“Why?”_

_Draco placed the shortcakes in the oven before facing him, “Because, I’m saving it for my first daughter,”_

_“Oh…” Harry said, deflating. So he was intending on having a child._

_“I always wished I could have a little sister to dote on, but alas, I turned out to be an only child. That’s why when I have children, I would at least want one girl,” he turned to Harry only to see him looking sullen. Draco tilted his head to the side, puzzled. “What’s wrong?”_

_He fidgeted for a bit. “So…you’re looking to adopt?”_

_“No, dunderhead,” Draco said. “I want one of my own,”_

_“I see…”_

_“Harry,” Draco approached him to his seat, “What’s on your mind? Don’t you want children?”_

_“Why are you asking me? Of course I want kids, but—”_

_“Then what is it?” he pushed._

_Harry was getting frustrated, but he decided to let it out slowly without getting into any arguments. “Well…you’re saying things that we can’t have together,”_

_Draco raised a brow. “What are you saying?” he asked. It was then when it came to him. “Harry, did you participate in the wizard sexual education with Madam Pomfrey when you were in fourth year?”_

_“No.” Harry said. “It’s not like I don’t know how it works. Sirius and Remus filled me in on those things, though they were reluctant to say something to me back then,”_

_Somehow, Draco looked like he wanted to hit someone. Preferably those he mentioned, but they were already dead. “Harry. You didn’t go to that class?”_

_“It was optional,” Harry tried to excuse._

_Draco sighed. “No wonder you started brooding. You thought I was going to go off with a woman and have a child,” when he saw Harry look away, he opened his mouth again. “You idiot.” He said as he sat on his lap, surprising Harry. “Wizards can get pregnant.” There was no other way to drop a bomb, but Draco knew there was no other way to say this without being shocking._

_There was silence for a moment. Draco thought that Harry would faint then and there, but instead, he broke it. “A-Am I hearing it right? I…I thought you said wizards can get pregnant…”_

_A rolling of eyes met him before Draco pecked his lips. And stood up to face him, “Yes Harry, wizards can get pregnant, and the daughter I was talking about? I intend her to have your genes,”_

_“Really? I mean, we really can have kids of our own?” Harry asked, now standing up with a smile on his face. He has known the moment he admitted he was gay that it would be impossible to have a child of his own, and now, an opportunity presented itself to him in the form of wizard anatomy. He was over the moon._

_“Yes. You would have known that back in fourth year if you bothered to take the class,” he said with a stern but amused voice as he kissed him._

_Harry pulled away to smile at him, “When will you know if something really is in there?” he wondered as one of his hands trailed to Draco’s belly._

_“You’ll see,” Draco assured._

…

That was the best news that he has gotten at that time, and he was way over the moon. And he always imagined what Draco would name the shortcakes with dragon fruits. And now, he recalled the taste of the Carina shortcake. It was better than the shortcakes that he had tasted while Draco was still experimenting on it.

_‘So his daughter is Carina…? But I know that he got married a little over twelve years ago that conceived Scorpius. Could it be that he found someone else after…’_ Harry had to stop himself there. Whatever Draco had done after they broke up was not his business. Not anymore. No matter how much it hurt.

Harry himself made sure of that. He could still remember the day in December, two weeks before the holidays. How he broke Draco’s heart and smashed it into pieces, and how he regretted not coming after him.

They had a big argument, and that resulted in them saying something they didn’t mean, and to Harry, it was the biggest mistake in his life. Letting Draco Malfoy, the love of his life, go out of his house in tears.

…

“I’m telling you Score, something is up with my Dad today after James and I told him that the ones who owned the bakery was your family,” Albus was on the phone with Scorpius. The two had exchanged numbers the moment they informed each other that yes, they each owned a phone outside of school.

_“Aren’t you just overthinking it? I mean, when I told Dad earlier that you guys dropped by to buy some sweets, he only nodded and went on with our work after I came to the kitchen.”_ Scorpius stated.

Albus rolled on his bed so his back was on the mattress, his eyes looking at the ceiling with the moving painting of constellations. “I’m not overthinking it. I know that’s it. I can read my Dad like an open book, even if he doesn’t know. And that includes his past relationship with your Dad,” he and James had found out from eavesdropping in the conversations his dad, uncle Ron and aunt Hermione that the two used to have a romantic history together, though the full story was yet to be uncovered by them. What they _do_ know was that it ended badly.

A gasp from Scorpius was a reply. _“Oh, now I understand why Dad got distracted earlier with the arrangements of the fondant orchids and roses. He was thinking about your dad, isn’t he?”_

“From that information, it’s positive.” Albus replied. “I just don’t get it. If they’re still caught up with their past relationship, then why did they break up anyway?”

_“Knowing my dad? I guess it ended because of a huge argument, and said something that they didn’t really mean,”_ he guessed.

“How’s it going over there? Living the Muggle dream?” Albus teased.

Scorpius laughed. _“Well, as normal as it will ever be. But on the downside, Mother showed up at our doorstep today for her visiting rights,”_

Albus frowned. He was the only one who knew the story behind the divorce of Draco and Astoria, and that was something that the Greengrass matriarch, Daphne, went against his sister. The two had gotten a pre-nuptial agreement, making sure that the business that he had put up in the Muggle world and the money that he had left in Gringotts will not be compromised.

At that time, Carina was merely seven years old, and was hated by Astoria. It got so bad until Draco had snapped the moment Astoria had pushed her on the stairs head first when she was thirteen, sending her immediately to the Muggle ER. Scorpius merely said to him that after that, things got chaotic for three days before arrangements of divorce came through. But in the end, she had visiting rights with Scorpius, and to save his mind from the corruption of his mother, all meetings are to be done in the Malfoy Muggle household unless the outing was approved by his father.

“Tell me.” He urged.

Scorpius heaved a sigh, _“Well…you know Mother has monthly visiting rights, but now that I’m in school, she has her ten visits being done during the breaks. This time, she has three months’ worth, and Carina will avoid her like a plague,”_

“Understandable,” Albus replied.

_“Yeah. It doesn’t help that she plans to drop by at the shop to personally get me even if I’m on shift whether in the counter or in the kitchen. She plans to take me out for a half-day out before returning me to the shop and she will get back at dinner with us. The thing was, she kept glaring at Carina and kept giving her nasty comments in any chance she gets,”_

“You know, I’m beginning to wonder why your dad married her in the first place. I mean, judging from the employee we asked about Carina, she seems like a pretty cool person, and they adore her to bits,”

_“The employees adore her, but Mother? Not so much. They don’t know the details of the accident, or that it was caused by Mother, but they have their suspicions that it was really her fault.”_ Scorpius shrugged. _“Going back, Carina is trying hard not to use her American-original hexes. Don’t get me started on what she found out with Technology Magic,”_ at that point, Albus felt Scorpius shiver. It seems that he did not have a good memory concerning that branch of magic.

“That sounds like Cinderella’s step-mother,”

_“Yeah, I’ll say.”_ He agreed. _“But she would rather call her Wicked Witch of the West.”_

Both boys laughed. It felt so good to talk to someone who understands both worlds. Albus never thought that the person he would be talking to about this was Scorpius. A Malfoy, no less. But he was fine with that. He had seen firsthand how nice the boy was, and he was going to spend every good time that he can with him.

“So, when can I get back to the bakery?”

_“Anytime you want.”_ Scorpius replied. _“As long as you bring in more income for us, that would be very much appreciated,”_

“Can I just work part-time there or something?” Albus wondered.

_“Nah. Dad keeps everyone on their feet, and I admit that we are already over-staffed as it is. Add to that, Carina is a one-man army when it comes to it,”_ he informed. _“Sorry about me being busy during the holidays, but this has been what I wanted to do ever since I first saw Dad designing a cake in the kitchen when I was six. I thought I would get the chance to at least invite you to my place for a few days, but alas, a lot has been ordering Christmas cakes and treats that are all due either on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day,”_

“It’s fine. I mean, you have been dreaming of helping out in the bakery, so I hold nothing against that. It’s just…I wish we could invite each other to our houses during the holidays and breaks. It feels lonely without you around to talk to besides James and Lils,”

_“Don’t you have a lot of cousins?”_ Scorpius inquired.

“Yeah, I do, but we rarely see each other now that some of us were shipped to Beauxbatons,” Albus informed.

It was then when he heard a rustling downstairs. Between the Potter siblings, Al has some serious senses, and his gut feeling tells him that something was up, and it has never failed him before. Scorpius felt him rustling on his bed, _“Al?”_

Fearing that it was another rat intruder, Albus replied, “Score, I’ll call you back tomorrow. I need to check out something,”

An agreement later, Albus cut the call and grabbed his wand and went downstairs that led to the kitchen and dining room where his bedroom was right above it. He always thanked the heavens that he got the room above it, knowing that it was just below the food source, and nearest to the staircase. James had fought with him about the room when they were seven when they had moved out of Grimmauld Place after having enough of press people and former Order members barging in unannounced, and decided to change residence.

Getting out of his room, he slowly went down the stairs to see who was sneaking desserts at eleven in the evening. When he got down, he hardly believed himself when he saw his father eating the last of his shortcake.

“Dad?” Albus called.

Harry looked up from the table and to his son. “Ah, Albus,” he addressed. “I thought you were asleep,”

Albus shook his head, “I was talking to Score on the phone when I heard someone coming here.” He excused.

“Ah,” Harry said as he smiled at him. He then motioned him to join him on the table. Albus complied as he observed his father.

“Dad,” he started, “Is there something wrong?” Harry was silent as he stared at the shortcake in front of him. That was when Albus knew that there really was something wrong with his father, and he knew that the Carina shortcake had been the trigger for the memory.

“What’s the namesake of these shortcakes like?” Harry asked bluntly.

His thoughts then went to Carina. “Well, we never actually talked, but we already saw her interact with Scorpius, and he told me all about her before Christmas break arrived. She’s really pretty, and her brown eyes are somehow full of teasing when it comes to Scorpius,” He explained. He nearly winced when he saw his father’s eyes change from conflicted to hurt. “She’s seventeen now, and has been helping out in the bakery since she was eleven. She goes to Salem in the US, so she’s still a minor.” He informed.

“I see…” Harry muttered. “And Dra—Malfoy?”

Albus shrugged. “We didn’t get to see him, if that’s what you’re asking. He was making a custom cake when we came in, and I really didn’t want to pry on their affairs. But the cheerful employees are enough of a proof that he is well liked there. Why do you want to know anyway?”

Harry shook his head, “Nothing. It’s just…surprising, that’s all,” he shrugged. “You should head to bed, it’s late. Sorry if I interrupted you,”

Albus shook his head, “No, it’s fine.” He said as he stood up, “Goodnight Dad,”

“Night son,”

As Albus entered his room, something came to his mind.

How did he know that the Carina shortcakes was named after one of Draco Malfoy’s children?

**TBC**


	3. Seeing Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look in the morning lives of the Malfoys, a letter from an adventurous member of the family, and an appearance of the Potter siblings.

**Chapter 3 Seeing Green**

 

**Number 9, Mildew Place**

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you get down here this instant for breakfast or else!” an irate Draco Malfoy shouted from the kitchen to the upstairs bedrooms.

Carina, who was cooking at the kitchen, looked up to hear the subtle pitter patters of feet that came from her little brother. “I’m up!” Scorpius said as he appeared at the staircase, hair disheveled. She laughed at that.

“Fix up your bed hair Scorps.” She said as she cackled. “You look like someone rubbed balloons on your hair,” almost immediately, Scorpius looked at the mirror a few feet away and tried to tame his hair.

“Eyes on the pancakes Carina,” he reminded.

It was then when a house elf from another house flashed before Draco while holding a list. “Master Draco, Mistresses Greengrass and Zabini has more orders of your pastries in three days, sir,”

Draco took the list, “What’s the occasion?” he asked.

“That be Mistress Zabini’s baby shower,” the house elf replied.

When Draco opened the list to see what the woman wanted, his eyes widened, “What? What is that woman planning? I can’t do this within three days! How many women is Pansy inviting for her fifth baby shower, Dory?” he asked the house elf.

“Half the desserts be only for Mistress Zabini, sir, as she has been craving your works as of late,” Dory explained.

It took a moment before Draco sighed. “Fine, tell her I’ll do what I can,” he agreed as he dismissed the Zabini house elf.

Carina and Scorpius looked at their father, “Why didn’t you reject that Dad?” Scorpius wondered.

Draco grunted. “Believe me when I say hell hath no fury like a pregnant woman scorned,” he said, remembering the stories from Blaise on how he defied his wife and was sent out of their bedroom for the better part of the month, only to be invited back in it because of her hormones.

“Can’t say I feel your pain, but I get it,” Carina replied. “Pregnant women are really prone to losing their temper and their heads when they have absolute cravings, and it really does depend on the mother,”

“Oh, so you’re aspiring to become a healer for pregnant women now?” Scorpius asked.

“I keep my options open,” Carina said as she brought him his own stack of pancakes. “But my number one choice is still going to Harvard for Magical and Muggle Law,”

“So you will leave me to my misery by going to the Ministry for a job?” Scorpius asked.

Carina sat down with Draco on the dining table, “You could always go to France,” their father suggested. “If you really want to help me with my business full time, their culinary schools have high quality education.”

Scorpius took a bite before replying, “Yeah, I know, but I’m still eleven. I can think about it all I want for the next six years,”

“If you say so,” Draco replied. “Your mother will be picking you up before lunch at the bakery. Are you alright with that?”

The boy nodded. “If it would get her off my hair for the rest of the day.”

The older blond then turned to Carina, “And you, why are you still wearing your brown contact lenses today?”

“It’s just for half a day. I thought Marcus would have the brains to at least make it on time today to bring me the replacement glasses that he owed me,” she replied with a grumble. “And what’s worse, I’m on cashier duty,” Marcus Robins was Carina’s childhood friend and is a student of Washington Magic Academy.

They had gone to Salem’s home turf for the National Quidditch Tournament, and Marcus was one of their Chasers. She had gone to an American Quidditch Summer Camp with him and had been her cabin mate since they were seven. They got to bond as best friends when she was thirteen after the pushing incident orchestrated by her ex-stepmother when her eyesight went awry.

An accidental collision during that game had cost her a pair of glasses days before the Christmas break.

“Should I get someone to get the new set, or are you going to wait until Marcus comes personally?” Draco asked her. Regarding his children, he would never allow them to get something that will hinder them, eyesight included.

“I’ll wait so I can maim him,” Carina decided, a shred of venom laced into her words that made Scorpius shiver. It always irks him when his sister was annoyed to the point of making threats even if the subject was not present at the moment.

“What was the incident anyway? You only told me there was a collision, but not the main reason why the two of you were on the same broom course,” Scorpius stated.

Carina looked away, “Well, we were distracted by two different balls. I was going for the snitch, and he was going for the quaffle, and the bloody little golden thing had the audacity to go follow the trail of the quaffle, and Marcus had to be taunted by the quaffle, not noticing I was there,”

“A careless mistake for a seeker to make, but not uncommon.” Draco reasoned. “But please Carina, do be careful. Your glasses are only made by Marcus’ uncle because of your…condition, and I would rather you not break them.” He reminded. “Those contacts cannot hide them as well as your glasses,”

The girl nodded in response. Ever since her fall down the stairs when she was thirteen, her eyesight has become awful because of the hit on her head, but there was one other thing that changed from that point on. Since then, she always relied on her glasses that was only made by Marcus’ uncle.

They were taken out of their conversation when something slammed on their backyard French doors.

Draco rolled his eyes, “I really shouldn’t have installed those doors when I redesigned this house,” he said as he stood up to open the doors to let the owl in. It swooped down to the kitchen and landed on Carina’s shoulders, its white and black plumage folding gracefully as it handed her a letter.

Carina and Scorpius laughed when the owl shook its entire body to recover from the nasty collision with tempered and charmed glass doors. “Told you to be careful, didn’t I, Conrad?” she said as she opened the letter that was addressed to the three of them, but not before giving Conrad some owl treats. She brightened up when she opened the letter. “It’s from Leo!” she informed.

The three huddled up to read the letter of the sender.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I’m in heaven! The Work and Travel Program is worth every galleon! Who knew Cursebreaking was such a fun job here in Mexico? There are a lot of curses by the Mayans, and monitoring Chichen Itza for some curses is really not my cup of tea. Though I will only be here until it’s time to head home for Christmas, I am now preparing to go to Norway to be a skiing instructor in the muggle world, and then I’m on my way to Germany for some beer tasting! (I won’t get drunk, I promise!)_

_The plans are a little awry, but I’m getting there trying to find my greatest adventure! I’ll be home in time for Christmas Eve with my new haul of presents, so Cars and Scorps, set the tree properly!_

_I’ll be in touch with you guys again soon, and when I mean soon, I mean really, really soon._

_Ever the adventurer,_

_Leo_

The three smiled at the letter.

“Ever the short talker,” Carina mused.

Draco smiled at the letter, “He was always adamant in getting things going. He’s way to excited to do something in his life that sometimes I wonder if he ever thinks about us day and night,”

Carina and Scorpius looked at each other and smiled. “Aw, Dad, you already miss Leo that much?”

Their father smiled. “How couldn’t I? He started being distant the moment he participated in the Work and Travel Program when September rolled around,”

“We all know that he would take any chance to get out of Britain and New York Wizard’s Academy. He should be glad that he would only show up in school on the practices of their graduation ceremony,” Scorpius stated.

Draco sighed as he got back on his chair, “Sometimes I wish that I didn’t indulge Leo’s insistence in joining the program.”

“At least he’s not wasting away his Muggle trust fund,” Carina said with a smirk.

“But what did he mean by giving us gifts that he got around?” Scorpius wondered.

“Who knows, but I’m expecting a good gift!” Carina replied. “But it’s a shame that he can’t come home immediately.”

“He’s enjoying being free from a four-cornered room, and you know he’s just like a kid with ADHD. He’ll spend time outside as much as he can.”

“Can never be still.” Draco said with an amused smile. He then turned to the clock and saw that they would need to be at the bakery for opening in an hour. “Come on, let’s eat and clean the dishes up. We can’t disappoint our customers by opening late,”

“Roger,” the two replied as they returned to their breakfast.

…

After heading out to the bakery and opening to get things running, Draco sighed as he finished the last of the custom cakes that was due in a few hours. It had been his secret pleasure to cook since his mother had taught him how back when he was still innocent and not fed with pureblood superiority nonsense.

He didn’t know that years later, his love of making pastries had paid off with something like a muggle bakery, and he was loving every second of it. It also helps when his children had all but volunteered to help out at age eleven, but this year, he was missing one.

Leo was his firstborn, the older twin of Carina eighteen years ago from the man that he least expected to bear a child to. Of course, with his upbringing, he would have demanded to be bonded right away in order to not make the twins bastards, but he had little choice in the matter.

The other parent of his twins had broken up with him even before he found out that he was carrying the two. Not to mention the unwanted visit…

When he told his mother, she was displeased on the fact that he only told them he was in a relationship with a man when he was already pregnant. But she had supported him until her death when Carina was but three years old, which was a year after finding out that Lucius has died in Azkaban.

That left Draco the title of Lord Malfoy, but the Malfoy assets excluding his trust fund was all but frozen until next year.

He was grateful for the support that Pansy and Daphne had given him, also to Blaise and Adrian, but that was in the manly sense. The women in his life—barring Astoria—had been helpful to him as he carried Leo and Carina.

Three minutes older than Carina, Leo had longed for adventure into the unknown, while Carina has kept her options open, but still undetermined. But then, as she grew up, she had gravitated towards becoming a lawyer.

He knew that sending the twins to Hogwarts was a big no, despite Astoria’s insistence to send the twins there and be done with it. He never liked his wife after two years of marriage. It was like she got in way over her head, and hated the ground his twins walked on because of the fact that Draco only valued his children, and not his wife by obligation.

The risk of the two going to Hogwarts was a big no for him for another reason. The school recognizes a Malfoy as fast as a snitch can run away from the eyes of the Seeker, and would incite unwanted questions that he has no intention of answering. Not to mention the discrimination the two might receive the moment the students hear their last names.

And thus, asking a little favor to a contact in the US, the twins were sent to separate schools. Leo had gone to New York Wizard’s Academy, while Carina went to Salem Witches’ Institute, and had flourished greatly. Scorpius should have been sent to New York, but Astoria had to rear her head as his mother to send him to Hogwarts. The only thing he was grateful of was that he was sorted to Ravenclaw, and had gained a friend through Albus Potter.

He was taken out of his thoughts when Carina greeted someone entering the establishment. “Ah! James and Albus, right? How can I help you today? Oh, and may I ask who’s with you?”

He heard one of the Potter boys speak, “This is our little sister Lily. She kept on badgering us to come here today for some sweets that she would be serving to her friends who will visit later in the day,”

“Oh, hello. Nice to meet you Lily, I’m Carina,” she greeted.

Lily looked at Carina shyly. “Hello. I pestered my brothers to bring me here. I want to see for myself the other types of desserts that you offer in the bakery,”

Carina chuckled. “We’re a little slow at this time because we just opened two hours ago, but we will have a busy time come eleven. So you have the honor of picking what you want and you have them piping hot and fresh,” she said to the three.

“Uhm…” James hesitated. Carina smiled at them and tilted her head to the side a bit, and he continued. “How do you know which is which? I mean…you only saw us for a few seconds the other day…”

That earned a laugh from Carina. “I have Hyperthymesia. I possess an extremely detailed memory. One more reason is that Scorps told me all about you guys when he got home for the holiday,” she then looked at Albus, “Thank you for being my little brother’s best friend, by the way,”

Albus flushed. “It…it’s nothing, really. He’s easy to get along with, and we share the same love for books…”

“No, I mean it,” Carina said. “I was worried that he would be lonely since he was supposed to be sent to New York, but my ex-stepmother had to interfere in the plans. And now, I have something to be glad at that she actually made a good choice for once in her life as a parent.”

Okay, that was getting a bit personal. Draco sighed as he got out of the kitchen with a tray of sweets that were yet to be placed in the showcase. “Carina, that is enough chit chat,” he chided.

“Dad,” Carina greeted.

The three stiffened at the sight of the man. “G-Good morning Mr. Malfoy,” the three said in unison.

Draco almost wanted to laugh at the stiff posture of the three as if he was going to give them a Cruciatus Curse, and smiled to ease them, “Good Morning as well. Carina, why are you not taking orders?” he asked before going to the showcase to place the sweets in their proper labels.

Carina almost doubled over. “Oh yes! What do you want today?” 

Lily looked at the showcase and was immediately attracted by a tart with the mane of a lion on the sides. “Can I have a slice of Leo Pie?”

Her brothers looked at the tart, “We hadn’t seen that the other day,”

Carina laughed. “Well, yes, you didn’t. We were still in the process of making extras since someone had ordered ten whole pies of that before you came in,” she stated.

“Then I’d like one of those as well to dine too,” James said.

“Same here,” Albus seconded.

“Anything else?” Carina said as she pressed some buttons on the cash register, though they noticed that she was squinting her eyes a bit.

“Four of that to go along with four of each of what we bought last time we were here,” James said, but he laced it with a challenge.

“Let me review your order, threes slices of Leo Pies to dine, and the To Go’s are four slices of Leo Pies, Scorpion Raspberry Rice Crispies, jelly donuts, cream puffs, and Scorpie Scones. That would be twenty-five pounds,”

James was impressed. “You’re good,”

“I rise to the challenge,” Carina replied good-naturedly.

Draco, satisfied, smiled, “Well then, I need to finish some of the baking. Keep up with the orders Carina,” he said as we went back to the kitchens.

“Roger that Dad,” Carina said with a mock salute.

“By the way, where’s Scorpius?” he asked.

“He’s managing the owl posts right now.” She informed. “It might not look like it, but we have a lot of orders from the Whiz World as well,”

“Whiz World?” Albus asked.

Carina giggled, “Sorry. Wizarding World,” she corrected. “I grew up with that American slang for six years, so it’s pretty hard to get out of it,”

“Oh! So that means we can order while we are in school?” James asked.

“Yup,” Their conversation was interrupted by the opening of the doors to see that the crowd was coming for the war. “Better grab a seat, and here’s your number. Your orders will be in soon,” she said as she gave them a number.

The Potter siblings followed and grabbed a seat near the window and watched as she took the orders of the incoming customers.

They watched as _Sweet Serendipity_ ’s customers flowed about, lining up to the cashier for their daily dose of sweets.

Lily dove into her pie jovially. The moment it went into her mouth, she went to cloud nine. “Oh my, this is wonderful!” she squealed.

“I agree,” James said, immediately taking another bite. “This is one of the best pies I ever tasted, and it has a mane of a lion as the pie crust corners to boot,”

Albus looked at the showcase intently. Getting an idea, he looked at his siblings, “Don’t you think that this says a lot about Mr. Malfoy and the people around him?”

“What makes you think that?” James wondered.

Albus rolled his eyes. Trust James to get what he was trying to say right away. “Hello? Dungeon Bat cupcakes? Scorpie Scones? Badger pastilles? Snake-eye ganauche? Carina tarts? Ring any bells on what that is?”

“So? He named desserts after Headmaster Snape, Scorpius, the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, and his daughter. Doesn’t seem strange to me as long as he doesn’t break the Statute of Secrecy,” James sated. “It’s not bad to name personally created desserts after the people and the things that happened around him. Face it Al, before we were born—while our parents were but teenagers, they were in the middle of a war. It’s probably a coping mechanism to get by with life to prevent your sanity from leaving you.”

For all intents and purposes, James was smart, but he rarely shows it unless it was on paper. His straight EE’s were enough of a proof for that. But then, Albus was rising up to the challenge to best his older brother when it comes to exams.

“Well if you put it that way, I guess I understand that.” Albus stated.

“A lot of the adults are still scarred by the war. It’s not impossible that Mr. Malfoy would also be subjected to the trauma,” Lily added.

“Or prevent it from coming to bite him in the arse.” Albus noted. “But still, he made a lot of progress in nineteen years,”

“That’s something to be proud of, really,” Lily commented. “I mean, look at the place! No one in their right mind would think that this was owned by the Malfoys, and I think it’s a good thing too,”

The three were enjoying their food and talk when the shop door opened to see a rushing boy and muttering apologies to the customers.

“Excuse me, glasses delivery service for Carina Malfoy,”

Carina looked above the counter and frowned, “Well it’s about time Marcus!” she said and looked at one of the staff members, “Can you cover for me for a while?”

In a blur, both Carina and the unknown person disappeared into the back door.

…

Scorpius joined them five minutes later, looking like he had just gotten out of his owl costume.

Albus smirked and pointed at the lone feather on his hair, “Missed a feather in your hair, Score,” he teased.

“Sorry about that. Owl Posts in the morning are very demanding, and Carina and I are on break,” he informed. “She got her new pair of glasses today and stormed to the bathroom in a split second,”

James looked at him, “Your sister wears glasses? So she’s been wearing contacts since the other day?”

The blond nodded. “Her glasses broke after a little accident in the Quidditch Pitch during a match,” he informed.

The three seemed to brighten when he mentioned Quidditch, their beloved sport. “She plays? What position?”

Scorpius chuckled, “She’s a Seeker, and a very good one at that. Even if she wears glasses, spotting a snitch quickly is her talent,” he bragged. “Since last year, she has been made their captain, and let’s just say that the school team made it to the National Quidditch Cup of America in the School League Category, and the Finchberg Finches are already pining for her,”

“And I have no intention of going professional,” they heard Carina as she pinched Scorpius’s cheek from behind. “Hey,” she greeted.

When the three Potters laid eyes on her, Carina wearing glasses wasn’t the only thing they noticed. Her eyes, formerly brown, was now emerald. “Green…” the three stated.

James was baffled. The only eyes he ever saw with that color had only been his brother and their father. But on her case, it was a shade of green that was all her own.

Seemingly annoyed, Scoripus snapped his fingers in front of him, “Hey, stop ogling at my sister! I’m beginning to think that you’re crushing on her,”

Carina laughed a she took a seat beside her brother. “Aw, Little Scorps is overprotective,” she teased.

“Cut it out!” Scorpius pleaded while blushing, which Carina found adorable. No wonder he wasn’t in Slytherin.

The three smiled at their antics. It reminded them of their own sibling relationship so much that it felt familiar somehow.

“So, you guys want to learn more about myself?” Carina asked. “Scorps is never one to speak about us since its taboo in Hogwarts, at least to those who still have ill will towards children of Death Eater Children,”

“Because I fear for my life,” Scorpius said matter of fact.

Lily was eager to meet an older girl that was not in Hogwarts. “What’s it like to go to a foreign school?” she wondered.

“Pretty much like any school, really. The only difference is our curriculum, and their underage restriction of magic. We’re not considered adults until we turn eighteen, and that applies to foreign students as well. Instead of Inter-House Quidditch Competitions, we play against Quidditch teams of different schools,” she explained.

James brightened up, “How many schools are you against?”

Carina smiled, glad that someone was appreciating Quidditch, “Well, every state has a magic school, so counting all of the states, there are fifty magic schools in total, divided into ten groups with five teams per group, and the top twenty teams get to play at the second stage. This time, the play is single elimination, until two teams prevail,”

“Wow! I never thought a lot of people would play Quidditch!” James said in awe.

That earned a laugh from the older girl, “Well, our competitor when it comes to audience attention is Quodpot. It’s fun to see the ball explode in a player’s face, but too smoky. Since our school is all-girls, only those burly and those who could care less of their complexion joins in. but I prefer Quidditch,”

They spoke about a lot of things that revolved around Quidditch and school comparisons, that it made the three Potters warm up to the Malfoy siblings. It was as if they felt a pull to the elder Malfoy child unconsciously, but it was welcome, nonetheless.

At the end of their dessert, their minds settled on the girl with striking emerald eyes that looked almost Potter-like.

**TBC**


	4. Unwelcome Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcome visitor arrives, and Carina meets Harry Potter in the most embarrassing way.

**Chapter 4 Unwelcome Visitor**

 

Carina was a lot of things. Right now, curious, was one of them.

The moment a man entered the shop past closing time, it sent alarm bells to her and Scorpius.

They were closing up after the last of the Muggle staff had left, when he came.

Scorpius was the first one to notice him come in.

“Ah, sir, the bakery is closed for the day,” he told him.

The man simply smiled apologetically. “No young man, I came to see your father, Draco Malfoy,” he said as he showed his wand holster, prompting them to conclude that the man was a wizard.

“I’ll go get him,” Carina said immediately and went to her father’s work station where he was storing the last of the fondant buckets back on the racks.

When Draco saw the distraught face of his daughter, he knew something was wrong. “What is it?”

“Someone’s at the shop saying that he came to speak to you. He’s a wizard,” she said, sparing no time to idle talk. She had a bad feeling about the wizard, and something tells her that whatever reason he came to her father for, it was bound to be something that might jeopardize her father, or worse, the family.

Alarmed at the information, Draco frowned, “Stay here at the kitchen. I’ll send Scorpius in here as well…” he said before getting out of the kitchen, leaving her behind.

Upon exiting the kitchen, he saw a familiar face that he hated to remember. When he saw his son with a scowl that reminded him of his son’s Malfoy heritage, he knew that the man said something that annoyed his son.

“Scorpius, get in the kitchen,” he ordered. “I’ll talk to him here,”

Understanding his father knew what he was doing, he nodded and followed. When he was inside, he immediately waved his hand and did a wandless locking and muffling spell to make sure that his children were not hearing what was happening.

The man smiled. “Ah, so good to see you after nineteen years, Malfoy,” he mused.

But Draco was not happy about it. He frowned. “What do you want Nott?”

The man ticked. “Temper, temper, Malfoy. You seem to have softened up when you escaped the Wizarding World to the Muggle World, have you?” he mused.

“What I did after the war is none of your business. Now why are you here invading my life?” Draco demanded. His wand was hidden away in the house, vowing not to use it again after leaving the Wizarding World behind except for doing business, but most of his dealings were in the Magical community in the States, and in Britain, most of his customers are Muggles.

But to be found by a wizard in the least likely place a pureblood would be, his brains had to be from a former Slytherin, which was one of the traits of Theodore Nott.

“Can’t I just say hello to one of my former friends and co-Death Eaters?”

He snarled in hearing the term. “I try to forget what I was in the past. And if you would be saying hello, you could have just sent a simple letter than bother to show up personally,”

“Why did you betray the Dark Lord?” he demanded.

Draco scowled, “I didn’t betray him. He betrayed his own cause, posing as a pureblood, when in truth, he was a half-blood. He betrayed the cause long before he created it.”

“Lies!” Theo shouted.

“I don’t care if you believe it. What I believe in is irrelevant to you anyways,”

Theo looked at the kitchen doors where he sent the two upon his appearance, “Your son, he’s a Malfoy alright. But what of the girl?”

“Don’t bring my children into this,” Draco warned.

But Theo continued on, “Black hair, green eyes? Why, those features sounds like the aspects of the Wizarding World’s Golden Boy, is it not?”

“Get out.” He growled. “You are never to set your eyes on my children ever again, do you hear me?”

“Or you will do what? Send the Aurors at me?” Theo challenged. “Why so defensive of the girl? Is it true that you really did spread your legs to a half-blood?”

If Draco had his wand with him, he would have hexed Theo six ways to Sunday, but as it is, was restricted by the ministry for the next twelve months. “What I do and who I sleep with is none of your business, Nott. Get out.”

Theo snarled at him and turned to leave, “I will leave you alone for now, but I will remind you, the past is coming back, and when we make our move, you and your family will be the first ones to be annihilated for desertion to the cause of the Dark Lord.”

“Say what you want Nott. If they do come after us, I will be ready.” Draco assured him with a challenging tone.

“I hope you do, Malfoy.” Theo said before apparating away.

Five seconds later, Draco heaved a deep sigh as he lifted the locking charm on the kitchen door, signaling the two to come out and join their father.

“Dad, who was it?” Scorpius asked.

Draco turned to look at his children. “Someone I’d rather forget. My childhood is not something to be heard, you two know that.” He said with a sigh. “Promise me that you will have no further contact with him, am I clear?”

But Carina was not convinced. “Dad, who is he? And why does he want to see you after all these years?”

He knew that Carina would not live it down, so he had to tell her. “His name is Theodore Nott. He’s a former Slytherin and from the side of Voldemort.” He confessed. “After the war, I severed all contacts besides your godparents. That’s all I’m willing to diverge, alright?”

The two nodded.

“Alright, it’s been a long night, let’s close up and go home,” he dismissed.

As they left the bakery, they didn’t notice several pairs of eyes following them as they disappeared on the street. They apparated away shortly after.

…

**Zabini Manor**

“What?!” Pansy shrieked the moment Draco recounted the event that transpired the day before.

It was after Pansy’s baby shower, and every girl friend she kept after the war had been invited. Now that the party was over, Draco had told his closest friends about how Theo appeared out of the blue. While their children were in the next sitting room chatting away or playing.

“How dare that prick show up at your doorstep?” Daphne growled.

Blaise, who was making sure that his wife didn’t blow an unnecessary fuse, was displeased. Theo had been the most vocal about the Dark side of the war, and it didn’t really surprise him that he disappeared altogether to avoid Azkaban, considering that those who were still seventeen and eighteen were pardoned to redeem themselves, and the older ones who were responsible for ‘brainwashing’ the young Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban.

“Why did he show up at the bakery? If he really was after revenge, shouldn’t he be planning to aim his wand to Potter?” Blaise wondered.

It was then when Daphne created a theory in her head. “Could it be that he knew about the twins?”

“Now that’s just preposterous Daph!” Pansy said, “Draco kept his pregnancy a secret, so how will he know that the twins were Potter’s?”

Draco recalled how Carina looked distraught as she told him that Theo was in the bakery. “Carina…”

“What?” the women urged him to continue.

“He concluded that Carina was my child to Potter the moment he saw her eyes…”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake you’re right!” Daphne exclaimed. “I knew we should have gone through the eye-color changing charm at St. Mungo’s the moment her and Leo’s eyes turned green!”

Blaise scrunched his nose. “Now that’s just outrageous, Daphne. My goddaughter’s eyes are perfect the way they are,”

Everyone knew that the moment Draco named Blaise Carina’s godfather, he had attached himself to the infant. Ever since, he has doted on her in her birthdays and any holiday that gives him the excuse of giving gifts.

“I agree with him,” Draco supported. For him, his children were perfect, especially his only daughter. “I knew that someone would conclude such a thing just by seeing Leo and Carina together. That’s why I sent the two to separate schools,”

“What will he do with the information anyway?” Pansy wondered. “It’s not like he’s going to tell Potter about it,”

The room fell silent a few seconds later.

“He would, just to spite me…” Draco said in a low voice. “The moment he knows…he might fight to get custody of them,”

Pansy, Daphne and Blaise became alarmed the moment Draco started convulsing.

“He…he’s going to…” Draco embraced himself, his eyes panicking and slowly hyperventilating. “I’m…I’m going to lose them…”

Daphne held him the moment he started sobbing. “Draco…”

“He’s going to take Leo and Carina the moment he finds out…I…I can’t lose them!” he sobbed in her arms.

“No. We won’t let him take the twins away from you,” Daphne tried to comfort. “After everything you’ve been through, we won’t allow you to get hurt again, do you hear me, Draco?”

Draco only nodded, but still sobbed in Daphne’s arms.

Pansy huffed, “Leave it to us Draco, we are not letting go of the twins should Harry throw up a fuss in wanting custody of the twins before they’re eighteen,” she swore.

They had seen how Draco had handled his pregnancy with the twins, and they will do all they can to assure Draco that the twins will not be taken from him, not after he almost lost them once when they were born.

…

“Hey, do you guys know what the adults are up to over in the next room?” twelve year-old Iris Zabini wondered as she was playing chess with thirteen year-old Rosemary Greengrass.

Carina replied as she was helping six year-old Azalea Zabini with her drawing, “Who knows. Maybe it’s one of Aunt Pansy’s maternal worries again,”

“That’s just rubbish,” ten year-old Gio Zabini retorted. “I was already four when Azalea was born, and she had no worries about anything maternal. In fact, she seems to be reveling in it,”

Eleven year-old Sage Finnigan-Greengrass sighed, “Gio, just be thankful that you are the first son and be done with it. You’re lucky to have baby brothers than be an only boy,”

Scorpius stared at her, offended, “Hey! I’m mom’s only son,”

“You’re a third child by order of conception to the same family, Scorps. You don’t count, dear cousin,” Rosemary stated.

“Well, if you put it that way,” Scorpius muttered in acceptance.

Eight year-old Nico Zabini stared at Scorpius, “So, how’s Hogwarts?”

“Yeah, tell us all about it,” Iris insisted.

Scorpius sighed. Out of all their circle of friends/cousins, Scorpius was the only one who attend Hogwarts, no thanks to his mother.

The Greengrasses, Zabinis, and Malfoys had chosen to send their children to schools in the States in order to avoid any labels to their children. The only one who did not fit in was Scorpius because of Astoria’s advanced meddling. She had already replied that Scorpius was going to Hogwarts without telling anyone, and when the letter reached the hands of the school, there was no going back.

None of them wanted to be branded as an instant Death Eater Child like they have been, even if the Zabinis and Greengrasses were neutral during the two wars.

When they noticed that the heirs of the first three lines were sent to the States, the Head of the Department of Magical Education, of all people, had appeared in their doorstep, asking why they were sending their children overseas rather than a school close to home.

Daphne simply told them that it was none of their business where she sends her children to school, as long as they were not tarnished while far away from home.

Draco had told them to mind their own business, and that it was his children’s choice on where they wanted to go.

But Pansy had been the most vocal of all. She yelled at the head of the department just a year before.

_“What? And allow my children to be fed by lies on my part of the war and glorify your Golden Boy Potter? They will treat my children with disrespect the moment they are sorted to Slytherin, and I would prefer if my child does not grow up being hated for what we were. You’re not going to give her education, you will be giving her embarrassment as an act of revenge to those who were children of Death Eaters! Be gone, you are not welcome here! The only person allowed to question the form of education my children are having is the American government!”_

After that, the Ministry didn’t bother to visit other children of former Death Eater children, in fear that the next time they show up, one of them would be hexed for offending the master or mistress of the house in their own home, and there was no law against that.

As a result, Carina, Rosemary, Sage and Iris went to Salem, and Azalea was to follow them in five years. Gio, Nico, and their upcoming brother, Reginald Zabini, will be following Leo’s footsteps to New York, as the two schools were one of the most reputable schools in the States.

“Why do I have to relay it? Our parents had enough pictures to last a lifetime in looking at them,” Scorpius reasoned.

“Because you’re the only one who got sent there by force?” Nico stated.

“Point taken,” Scorpius said as he closed his book. “Well, it’s just like any ancient castle, but wonderful. Ravenclaw dorms have two persons per room, and I share it with Albus,”

At that point, Iris and Rosemary were already drawn out of the game, “So, you are rooming with the second son of the Savior, eh?” Iris mused.

“What was he like?” Sage wondered.

Scorpius shrugged. He knew it would lead to this, “He’s nice, and maybe a little bit shy. Mostly teased by his older brother James, but he’s good too. Out of all Harry Potter’s children, only Albus had his eyes,”

“Ooh, emerald eyes, eh?” Rosemary mused.

“Just like Carina’s eyes!” Azalea stated.

Carina ruffled her hair, “Yeah, but my eyes are prettier,” she defended.

“Yeah. He had stopped by at the bakery twice now, and I bet it would just escalate our orders in Owl Post should Victoire Weasley sends word about what our bakery has to offer,”

A smile formed in Carina’s face, “With my charms, I bet we already made the Potters one of our regular customers,”

“Yeah right,” Gio scoffed.

As fast as he did that, Carina hit him with one of Azalea’s oil pastels and hit him squarely on the head.

Scorpius took the comment of Azalea to memory. While it was true that his sister has the most striking green eyes, he couldn’t help but to compare it to Albus nonetheless.

It was then when a ridiculous thought hit him. _‘Could it be…? The reason Mr. Potter and Dad broke up is because of the twins’ conception?’_

…

**A Few Days Later**

**Harrods**

“Ah! I love the smell of malls! And shopping day!” Carina said with a smile.

Scorpius scowled. “Yeah, now can you help with the bags?” he asked as he held up bags of wrapped presents of every size.

Carina smiled, “Yeah, yeah.” She said as she took some of the bags from her little brother. “Harrods is a good shopping place for the staff’s gifts, don’t you think?” she mused as she looked at the clothes displayed on the windows.

“Come on, we still need to find Leo his gift,” Scorpius motioned her to go the other way.

“All right snappy pants,” Carina said as she zoomed past him.

Scorpius sighed, “Carina, watch where you’re going!” sometimes, Scorpius feels like he was older than his older twin siblings, which sometimes frustrates him to no end. Maybe that was what it was like being free of any inheritance.

Carina was looking back at her little brother and didn’t notice someone in front of her until it was too late. She collided with the strong body and almost doubled over. “Oof!”

Scorpius groaned. He knew this would happen. “Carina, honestly, and you’re supposed to be older.” He was about to say sorry to the man when he lost his voice altogether at the person.

Harry Potter leaned down to Carina who nearly fell down, “Are you alright?”

Carina looked up and green eyes met green eyes.

Harry’s eyes widened at the sight of the girl. He almost looked like a mini-him, or a girl version of Albus, minus the slightly pointed chin that somehow adds to a familiar face. It was almost like…

He was taken out of his stupor when he heard Scorpius. “Mr. Potter!” he exclaimed. He couldn’t really face the man yet, not with his thoughts revolved around him and his older twin siblings and their possible involvement in the dissolution of the relationship between him and their father.

Harry immediately recognized the boy in front of him.

“Scorpius?” Harry addressed.

Carina immediately straightened up, “I’m so sorry sir. I wasn’t looking where I was going,”

Harry raised his hand, “No, it’s fine. Christmas spirit and all that, right?”

“Uh…sure, let’s go with that,” Carina replied with a smile. “I’m really sorry, sir,”

Scorpius spoke, “Sorry about my older sister, Mr. Potter.”

“It’s fine Scorpius, no harm done. It’s nice meeting you again,” Harry bid to them, but his eyes never left the girl with black hair and green eyes.

“You as well, Mr. Potter,” Scorpius said. “Come on Carina,” he motioned. _‘From the looks of it, he doesn’t seem to know that she exists until a few moments ago…’_ he thought. If that wasn’t the reason, then what was it? He’d have to look for more evidence on this.

Carina simply nodded to him and followed her little brother.

“Who knew I’d meet the famous Harry Potter here, at Harrods?” she mused.

The younger one rolled his eyes, “You didn’t meet him, you _collided_ with him,” he corrected.

Carina simply hummed, “That doesn’t matter, at least I got to meet him at least once,” she said. “I wonder if I could get to meet him if I come along with you on your way back to school…”

“Don’t even start,” Scorpius reprimanded. “You leave a day before me, so that’s simply impossible,”

“Eh, a girl can dream, can she?” Carina mused as the two disappeared to the floo network of the mall, already done with their shopping in the Muggle World and off to Diagon Alley.

Harry kept his eyes on the two as they disappeared from the crowd. A sense of _something_ has swelled in him, but what was it?

Then it hit him.

That wasn’t it.

But his head kept saying otherwise. He felt the same with James, Albus and Lily. But why was he feeling that with the girl?

_‘What was her name again?’_ he thought, trying to recall what Scorpius had said before he was locked in the sight of the girl.

_“Carina, honestly, and you’re supposed to be older.”_

Draco’s daughter that happens to be _older_ than his child with Astoria Greengrass. A girl with green eyes.

That was strange. He remembered Albus telling him she had brown eyes. Why did it turn green?

It took five seconds for him to piece things together before his eyes showed mixed emotions of anger, betrayal, and…warmth?

Why was that even there?

But he still needs to confirm his theory.

The only way to do that is to confront one Draco Malfoy who has been avoiding him for eighteen years. But how?

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finnigan-Greengrass Children  
> Rosemary Finnigan-Greengrass- 13  
> Sage Finnigan-Greengrass- 11
> 
> Parkinson-Zabini Children  
> Iris Zabini-12  
> Giovanni ‘Gio’ Zabini-10  
> Niccolo ‘Nico’ Zabini-8  
> Azalea Zabini-6  
> Reginald Zabini- Not yet born


	5. Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected news, and an unexpected situation.

**Chapter 5 Guard**

Harry was going to kill someone. Preferably Kingsley. He didn’t know what was so important that he had to call him up in the middle of his last minute shopping at Harrods for his children.

He went inside the Ministry to the office of Kingsley, and opened it with great reluctance. “You wanted to see me, Minister?” he asked.

Kingsley looked at him with a smile. “Yes, I did. This is concerning about your assignment regarding the resurgence of the younger Death Eaters,”

“They’re causing trouble again?” Harry wondered. “They stayed silent for nineteen years, I don’t get why they still want revenge,”

“They don’t want revenge on the Ministry. They want revenge on the Death Eaters who went on with the plan of reforming themselves.” He informed.

Harry paled. “Then that means…”

Kingsley nodded. “They’re after the ones who are now living their lives for the better. We had already found the body of a former Slytherin a few hours ago. The _Prophet_ will be releasing it in their evening circulation. That way, the other former Death Eaters who were still in Hogwarts studying at the time of the war will be informed that they might be in danger. That is, unless they are part of it,”

“What are you going to do about the protection of the former ones who are now living quiet lives?” Harry asked.

“We’ve sent men monitoring them, three for each location. They won’t notice it, but we will send a missive informing them that they are being watched.”

“And if they become alarmed?”

“Then it is either they are in league with these avengers, or that they fear for the lives of their family. But one in particular is in high protection, and I want you to supervise this team,” Kingsley hinted.

“Who?” Harry wondered. If they were sending him to guard this former Death Eater, this person was bound to be heavily involved to the Dark Lord, and their desertion had angered the remaining loyal subjects of Voldemort.

“He’s been living in the Muggle community for eighteen years, and made a name for himself in the Muggle world just as the other Death Eaters did. I think you know this person well enough, you got into trouble every year with him,”

“You don’t mean…”

“Yes I do.” Kingsley confirmed. “You are to supervise the protection of the Malfoy family, specifically, the head, Draco Malfoy.”

…

Sweet Serendipity Bakery was bustling even at the end of the afternoon.

It was one of the days that Draco wished that he picked another business that does not involve operating from eight in the morning to ten in the evening seven days a week.

But he had to be thankful on the other hand. It did help him afford sending three children to school without the use of the Malfoy vaults that will not be unfrozen for the next seven years. He had invested all of his trust funds in the bakery, and he returned every single Knut that he used back into the vault for good measure.

Ever since, he has been providing for the three for eighteen years with his own earned money. That counts as an achievement for himself, and to his children. With Muggle bank accounts to ensure his children smooth sailing in any venture they would like to go into, he knew that they would be well taken care of.

At least, that was what he hoped.

He was in the bakery office when he forgot a document that he needed immediately back at his study at home. Normally, he wouldn’t forget such things, but ever since the appearance of his former Slytherin acquaintance, he was a little off these days.

Sighing, he got up and packed his satchel and got out to meet his manager. He would have asked Carina to take over for a while, but she and Scorpius were on a shopping trip to Harrods and to Diagon Alley for their gifts for their classmates. “Jessie, I need to pick up something I left at home. Can you take over for me for a few minutes?”

Jessie nodded, “Sure can Boss. You go on,”

Draco nodded in appreciation and went on his way to make a brisk walk to his house. It was a stroll away from their bakery, which he liked to do all the time before and after closing the bakery, as he gets to have idle talks with his children every time they help out—in the case of Scorpius until recently, it was to tag along.

As he got to his house, he started feeling as if someone was watching him. He looked around to see no one behind him, but it still made him feel uneasy somehow. Maybe Theo was getting too much in his nerves that he’s building up some sort of anxiety over it. Whatever it is, he has to find a way to stop it, and quickly.

But the feeling still kept coming. The next thing he knew, he was running to his house. It was a good thing that he cast a ward that only lets Muggles in, since he needs Muggle interaction in the neighborhood, considering that he should be an owner of a business that needs a lot of human interaction to create more transactions.

He was so distracted in running that he ran into someone.

“Ow!” a very familiar voice squeaked.

When Draco looked at the one he bumped into, his eyes widened as emerald met grey. “Potter?!”

Harry winced a bit as he straightened himself up. “Yeah. What’s wrong with you? Is someone following you or something?”

“Or something,” Draco grunted. He tried to sense the presence again, but it disappeared the moment he had collided with Harry.

“Why are you here in the area?” he demanded.

It was then when Harry’s face hardened. “I came here to see you on official business, actually.” He informed. “I tried to get at least at your doorstep, but your wards was too strong for me to get in the staircase, so I waited for you,”

The blond looked at him incredulously. “You do realize that I’m hands-on in my business, do you? If I hadn’t forgotten my documents today, you would have sat there until ten in the evening,”

“I…never thought of that,” he trailed off.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Come inside. The wards will let a guest I permit inside,” he said as he went to his front door to allow the wards a one-time intrusion of Harry Potter. If there was something he wanted to talk about, it’s better if it was done in private.

He led him to the sitting room and motioned at the couch, “Have a seat.”

Harry accepted the offer and sat at the seat across from where Draco was standing.

“What is it?” Draco asked, clearly impatient.

“Has anyone familiar showed up in your doorstep that you hadn’t seen in a while out of the blue?” he questioned.

Draco knew that it had something to do with Theo, and whatever he was planning, so he had to cooperate, as per the agreement that he had signed before he was allowed pardon. “Not in my doorstep, exactly,” he said as he sat down. “Theodore Nott showed up at my bakery a few days ago after closing up. I confronted him, he said something about my family, and I sent him away,”

That made Harry alarmed. “Theodore Nott was reported missing a month ago. His wife and daughter are now under Ministry protection. When did this happen?”

A month? So that means that Theo was up to something no good. Even in their school days, he always did seem too sinister. “Three days or so? He hasn’t contacted me since he threatened me,”

Harry raised a brow, “Of what?”

Draco stiffened. “That is none of your business,”

Harry huffed. “Fine then, let’s just take it as a threat. Kingsley has assigned you a team of guards to watch over you until the matter is resolved, as you’re some of the few who does not live in the Wizarding World in the protection of their own manor.”

He knew it was coming the moment Nott appeared in the bakery. Something was definitely up with the former Death Eaters, and he was not going to get into their business anymore. He had enough nineteen years ago.

“So who will be the team?” Draco asked, not asking for a fight.

Harry was a little surprised by this, but he continued, “I will be heading the team,”

Draco felt like hexing the Minister for sending a former lover as his guard. What was up with that man? “What? You?”

Harry sighed. There was the predicted reaction of Draco. “Yes, me. Listen, Kingsley wants you safe, along with the others who are now living a quiet life. But you are the most vulnerable, not to mention that your father was in his inner circle, which makes you a well-known ‘traitor’ in their books.” He explained.

Draco scoffed, “And who better protect me but their resident Golden Boy.” He said. “I don’t need protection, Potter-”

“Please don’t make this any harder than it’s supposed to be, Malfoy,” he pleaded.

“Potter, please, that is one of the things that I live to do.” Draco replied. “But I stand by my word. I don’t need protection.”

“At least think of your son,”

“I have _children_ , Potter. Don’t try to pretend that you don’t know when your own set of children met them,”

“Then why aren’t you thinking about their safety?”

He scowled. “I think of nothing but my children. I made sure that they are taken care of in my will so that they won’t be swindled by the ministry for their inheritance because their father was a young Death Eater…” he shrugged, “Well, that is all thanks to Gringotts and their impeccable ability to honor a client’s request,”

Harry sighed. This was getting hard. “Any chance that we could compromise? Like it or not, you and your family had been in danger the moment Nott showed up at your doorstep,”

Draco knew there was no way out of this. If he refuses, he would be accused of cooperating with Nott. “Fine. I’ll allow you to guard the perimeter of the bakery, but not to attract attention. Give orders for them to wear Muggle clothing if needed, as I have a lot of Muggle customers,”

Harry nodded. “If that’s what you want. I’ll inform my men, and we can start monitoring your environment in an hour,”

“Make that thirty minutes. I have some documents I need to get before heading back to the bakery to finish some orders. Your men can start there. I’ll give you mine and my children’s schedules of the day so that you will be able to find us. I’ll floo call you if there will be any changes.” He said formally.

“Will that be all?” Draco wondered.

“Yes. I will be going now, Malfoy. Be careful.” Harry reminded as he left through the door.

The moment he did, Draco slumped deeper into the chair he was sitting on and sighed in relief. He thought he wouldn’t survive the talk, but here he was, no such argument erupted. He felt thankful that there were things that he did not know, but he knew that he had to tell him somehow, and he would, eventually.

At least he would, if his will was read.

…

Carina and Scorpius arrived at the house to see their father descending the stairs with his satchel on hand.

“Dad? Why are you here?” Carina asked as she and Scorpius placed their shopping bags at the bottom of the Christmas tree.

“I forgot some documents in my study, so I had to get them. Since you’re here, we can get back to the bakery together,” Draco replied as he went to the door, “Coming?”

The two nodded and the three of them took a walk to the bakery.

At the vicinity of their location, several Aurors were already in place, wearing Muggle clothing, as Draco had suggested to Harry and his team. Harry was one of them.

The father and children trio were talking animatedly about what they bought for the staff as their Christmas gift, and were sharing their antics on how they selected the said gifts.

“And then we bumped into Mr. Potter at Harrods before we got to Diagon Alley,” Carina informed.

Draco stiffened for a second, but not long enough to be noticed by the two. “You did?”

Scorpius snorted, “More like Carina collided with Mr. Potter when she wasn’t looking at where she’s going,”

Carina elbowed him lightly, and winced at the slight pain.

“That’s enough for the both of you. Carina, always watch where you’re going. One day you’ll probably end up bumping into the Queen and you won’t even know it,” he teased.

“I will! I’ve seen her face in the money too many times to forget.” Carina defended.

“Sure you would,” Draco teased as they neared the bakery.

When they got there, the customers were restless and smiling like loons, which was unusual for their regular customers. Draco didn’t like that sign at all.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Ah! Mr. Drake! Adrian Pucey is at the bakery!”

Draco wanted to groan. He forgot what kind of job Adrian Pucey did. But Carina and Scorpius’ faces lightened up, “Really?”

“Oh for goodness sakes, let’s go,” Draco said as he went inside the bakery to find Adrian Pucey in stylish clothing, not minding the crowd that was staring at him. For the record, he does look gorgeous, but Draco wouldn’t admit that to his face, never again.

He and Adrian might have dated after the twins were born, but it didn’t really last, because he had his business and twins to take care of, and Adrian was always being followed by Muggle and Wizard paparazzi.

But then, it was the most lasting relationship he had since Harry. Not to mention, he was Leo’s godfather, and the boy had once called him ‘Daddy’ accidentally.

“Fancy seeing you here Adrian,” Draco mused as he greeted him with a hug.

Adrian squeezed him for a bit before letting him go to look at him, “Nice to see you too.”

A few seconds later, two blurs bludgeoned him in his midsection and clung to him in a hug. “Uncle Adrian!” Scorpius and Carina said gleefully.

Draco chuckled, wishing that Harry wasn’t seeing this. “So, what’s Britain’s most celebrated actor and director doing here?” he asked.

“Thanks for asking. But I’d like to discuss this in private, if you will,” Adrian whispered.

“If the Aurors will allow that,” Draco said as he nudged outside.

Adrian followed his gaze to see a person glaring at him, which means he was an Auror assigned to guard either him or Draco. “Alright,” he agreed.

Draco turned to his staff and customers, “Alright, back to work, Mr. Pucey and I have some private business to attend to,” he informed them with a smile. He then looked at his children, “You two, back to your assigned duty today,”

Carina and Scorpius saluted playfully before going back to the kitchen.

After making sure that the Muggles weren’t hearing a thing, Adrian let the smile go. “Bulstrode’s body was found five miles from Hogsmead this morning,” he informed.

Draco’s eyes widened. He knew Millicent Bulstrode as his year mate, a large woman with intimidating eyes. She has been reported missing two weeks ago, and the last one who has seen her were her co-workers when they were at the Three Broomsticks after work. She has been sober enough to go home on her own to an Apparition Point, but no one has seen her since.

“What was the cause of death?” Draco demanded.

Adrian sighed, “Preliminary investigations say that she had traces of the Nightmare Curse on her, and she died wasting away relieving her worst nightmares. They say that her time of death was three days ago exactly, and her main cause was lack of nutrients in her body.”

“So they left her for dead?” Draco concluded.

“Pretty much. Sounds like a morbid horror movie I’d do,” Adrian confirmed. “But what was strange is that, if she was only five miles away from Hogsmead, why did it take two weeks for her to be found?”

Draco leaned on his seat, “It could be that they had her for a while, and when she died, they just threw her away.”

“I agree.” Adrian said with a nod. “They’ve been targeting those who no longer give a damn about the Dark Lord and his cause. I’ve been warned by an Auror about that, and I already have a team of Aurors at my tail too,”

“Who’s leading it?” Draco asked.

“Daphne’s husband,” he informed.

Draco raised a brow, “Shouldn’t he be watching over Daphne and his daughters personally?”

“The Greengrasses were neutral. Their family depends on the female line, so I doubt Finnigan-Greengrass is going to worry about them, not when Daphne is fiercer than him, and they still reside in the Greengrass Manor that is full of ancient wards,” Adrian explained.

“Really? Astoria didn’t seem to think so when we were married,” Draco grumbled.

“Well, as a whole, they’re neutral, except for Felix Greengrass and Astoria, I suppose, but he doesn’t really have power over his wife, or in the family for that matter,” Adrian said as he twiddled his scarf. “How about you? Who’s leading your Auror guard?”

“You’d be surprised,” Draco said.

Adrian raised a brow, “Is it Weasley?”

“Worse. Potter.”

Adrian feigned a wince, “Ouch. Has he met the twins?”

He shook his head, “No. only Carina. Leo is scheduled to be home on the twenty-third,”

“Four days then,” Adrian calculated. “I better make sure I have the perfect gift for the little guy this year. He’s been badgering me for some filming equipment,”

“And I’m sure he would jump for joy in that. He’s only using his video camera for the documentation of his trips, and he’s running out of memory,”

“I’ll be sure to remember that.” Adrian said as he turned to the door, “I’ll be joining you this Christmas, if that’s not a bother to you,”

Draco shrugged, “The kids love you, so why deny you? You _are_ Leo’s godfather. You don’t need an excuse,”

Something in Adrian brightened up, so Draco thought it was a good idea to invite the man over. “Thanks for the tip. I’ll see you guys on Christmas Eve?”

“Would be appreciated,” Draco replied.

As Adrian left with his Muggle bodyguards and hidden Auror guards, he noticed a pair of eyes boring holes in his head. Adrian smirked. He knew who that was.

_‘Of all people you have to fall in love with, Draco, you had to choose someone who doesn’t even know he’s jealous. I hope you have thought well on giving Potter another chance…for the sake of the twins.’_ He thought as he left with his Muggle bodyguards to his parked Audi A3 and left the property.

**TBC**


	6. Suspicions

**Chapter 6 Suspicions**

 

Harry was not jealous.

Harry was _definitely_ not jealous of Adrian Pucey.

So why does he feel like maiming him?

Shaking his head with these stupid thoughts, he simply settled the team to keep watch. Their shift will be ending in about four hours, which makes it all the more bearable. But what was his history with Adrian?

He’d find out in a few hours, but for now, he had to do his job.

…

Carina and Scorpius were beaming the moment they found out that Adrian was spending Christmas Eve with them. It has been a while since Adrian came over for the holidays, what with his work schedule being full most of the time. His visits became scarce the moment she and Leo were off in school in the States, and only got to spend time with Scorpius at that time.

Carina could still remember the times when he caught them having an intimate moment most of the time when she needed a late night bathroom break, and she could tell that Leo had seen it as well. But the moment they turned four or five, they seemed to have drifted apart for some reason.

Whatever it is, she knew that it had something to do with their biological other father, or Sire, as they put it.

After Adrian had left, their father had told them that there were Aurors guarding the place. When asked why, he simply replied that they were scanning the place for precautionary measures because of the uproar that had happened in the British Wizarding World recently.

And that was how she met one of the best friends of Harry Potter.

She was on Owl Post duty, and she had been sifting through the orders and levitating all the necessary sweets in boxes to hurry things about. It was the only place where Draco permits the three of them to use magic to carry on with the orders and to cast several charms to keep the desserts fresh.

She wondered at first why her father fled from the Wizarding World after the Second Wizarding War in Britain. He had never told them of his childhood regarding the dark times when Lord Voldemort had ruled them in fear before and after he was banished temporarily by Harry Potter.

Studying in Salem and surrounded by a group of friends who couldn’t care less of their history and Harry Potter led her to believe that it was no big deal at first, but when she found out that he had been forced in the frontlines before he was even seventeen out of duty, she felt bad for the wizard.

All she knew was that her father was in the same year as him in Hogwarts, only he never relayed what kind of relationship he had with him, or if he ever had any contact with him.

She heard a knock on the Owl Post door. She became alarmed. None of their Muggle staff had any access in the Owl Post room, and Scorpius and her dad never bothered to knock. So who was it?

“Who’s there?” she demanded.

“An Auror, ma’am,”

Carina raised a brow, “An Auror? What is your purpose? Non-staff members both with magic and Muggle are forbidden to enter this room.” She said over the door.

“My apologies ma’am, but the owner, Draco Malfoy, has given us permission to guard every magical room in the bakery,” he replied.

“State your name,”

“Ronald Weasley,” he replied.

Carina knew that name. She placed down the sweets that she was levitating to the boxes before she went to the door to see a tall red-headed man. “You may check the room, but leave the sweets alone as I am fulfilling some orders that needs to be sent to their desired location,” she said a she opened the door widely for the man to get inside.

Ron was baffled the moment he went inside the room.

There was a long organized perch on two sides of the room, and behind them were long windows as long as the perch, and each owl entering had a number on them to indicate their queue number, and several house elves were packing some sweets also using levitating charms, and sealing them with stasis charms and others to prevent spoilage or melting of the sweets when necessary.

A large desk indicating fulfilled and unfulfilled orders were stacked neatly on either side, and some quills were writing down the sweets that were written on every order, their name and address, and their urgency of delivery were carefully and legibly written down on a clean white parchment before being placed on the boxes and were carried away by the owl that brought the order.

“Is this how the owl post orders are fulfilled here?” Ron questioned.

Carina nodded. “Yes. All of our products are made here from scratch, as this is our only branch. Muggle repelling charms are cast in the room to prevent discovery. As much was we value our staff, there are still secrets here that cannot be revealed to them.”

“And no one has been here but you?”

“For today? My brother Scorpius was assigned here earlier today,” she informed.

She noticed him freeze. _‘Here we go again…’_ she thought.

“Your name is?” Ron asked.

“Carina Malfoy. Daughter of Draco Malfoy, seventeen and still considered a minor by American standards, and I go to Salem Witches’ Institute in the States,” she informed him. “Is that all?”

Ron was staring at her intently, as if making sure that she had the features of a Malfoy. Wasn’t her pointed chin enough of an indication?

She was surprised when she heard him mutter, “Green…?”

“Excuse me?” Carina demanded, rather offended.

In an instant, Ron straightened himself, “Um, my apologies. Well, everything seems to be fine here, sorry for taking up some of your working time,”

Carina showed him a small smile, “It’s alright. Standard procedure and all, right? I have to get back to my post. You can show yourself out,” she said as she turned to her station where she took another order in the pile.

In a matter of moments, the man left, very distraught on what he had seen in the girl.

…

“Mate, can you tell me honestly, do you have an illegitimate child?”

Harry spat the coffee he was drinking and looked at Ron as if he said he was no longer supporting Chudley Cannons. “What?!”

“You heard me the first time,” Ron stated.

“I don’t! And where did you get that kind of idea? And even if I had one, I wouldn’t know! The only girl I’ve been with is Ginny,”

“What about Malfoy?”

“Again, what?!” Harry went on. “I don’t!”

“Then explain his daughter with green eyes then,” Ron said.

Harry stiffened at that. “His daughter? You mean Carina?”

“So you’ve seen her too,” Ron said. “You can’t deny that she has green eyes. What do you say about that?”

"Wait. Al told me she had brown eyes, not green!" He informed.

"It was green when I met her. I'm not stupid No matter what George says." Ron stated.

Harry rolled his eyes, “I don’t know where the girl got her eyes, and even if she does, how do we know that Draco didn’t sire her from someone else, or he had a woman lover who had the same eyes? Ron, if the kid was mine, then he would have told me, right?”

“Not if he didn’t intend for you to know,” Ron countered.

Harry raised his hands, not wanting to take things further without any solid proofs. “Look, as much as I like to discuss this, we don’t have evidence that she is mine. And we have more pressing matters to look at. We can’t ask Draco if someone is trying to kill him,”

“True, but can’t you tell for yourself?”

“No, I can’t. Stop messing around and do the rounds. It’s your shift now,” Harry said.

Ron sighed. “Fine.” He said as he got to his post before Harry turned to leave.

He had been avoiding the subject for only hours, since he had only met the girl in just less than ten hours. The only thing he knew about the girl was her name and relation to Draco. That wasn’t enough.

He sighed. Why is everything complicated when it comes to Draco?

…

Hermione was sifting through her papers in her office when she got the floo call from her husband.

“’Mione?”

She looked at the fireplace to see Ron’s face in the fire. “Ron! Aren’t you supposed to be working?” she demanded.

“I know. But I want you to look into someone,” he asked.

Hermione has always been Ron’s source of information, being the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and all. Even Harry had asked her favors that involve his cases as well, so she really has no right to refuse her husband on what he wanted to find out immediately for the sake of the former Death Eaters who turned their backs on Voldemort for good.

“Alright. What do you want to know?”

“A girl named Carina Malfoy.” Ron answered.

That got her interest right away, “Carina Malfoy? Is she…?”

“Malfoy’s daughter? Yes. Shocked the living daylights out of me too. And get this, she’s already seventeen,”

“Oh dear…then does that mean…?” _‘Draco easily replaced Harry right after they broke up?’_

Ron shrugged, “I don’t exactly know what that means. I talked to Harry about her, but he doesn’t know a thing either. You’re our only hope for this,”

Hermione shook her head, “Ron, you do realize that it would take at least three days for me to find anything, right? The Malfoy family, though disgraced and their assets frozen, information about them is still hard to get a hold of.”

Disgraced the Malfoy family may be, they were still one of the oldest families in history, and their history is closely guarded not by the ministry, but Gringotts. Files at the ministry since the war had been in disarray, what with the numerous changes that had occurred.

“I know that, but this is necessary for our investigation,”

“If this is another one of your unauthorized sleuthing with Harry, I will be very cross with you, Ronald,”

“Then you can yell at me later. For now, we need those information before she’s compromised. No one really knows what happened to Malfoy after the war, and after…well, you know, he and Harry broke up. We have to know everything about our current charge,”

“Ronald!”

“Thanks for your help ‘Mione. I owe you one,”

As quick as he called, Ron cut the connection of the floo. Hermione was left there cursing every single thing about her insufferable husband.

…

Scorpius wanted to banish all Aurors that dared make themselves at home at the bakery, barging into the kitchen and other rooms that needed careful operation.

Draco had explained to them that the Aurors were there to monitor anything unusual that might happen while on operation, and one of them even had the audacity to accuse them of using potions to entice their customers!

When a comment like that was made, Draco immediately threw him out of the property and he was immediately replaced.

“Scorps,” Carina tapped him on his shoulder, “The poinsettia is missing three petals,” Carina pointed out. She was sitting across from him, trying to finish their four tier Christmas cake.

“Ah!” Scorpius was taken out of his reverie. He immediately looked at his poinsettia to check the petals, but he found no flaw. “Hey,”

Carina smirked. “You were out of sorts since the Aurors found it in their protocol to check every activity we do in the bakery,”

He grunted, “They claim it to be standard procedure, but I beg to differ.” He picked up another petal to start a new flower, “Some of them are finding evidence on whether Dad is one of the people they are looking for,”

“Ah, yes, the former Death Eater thing,” Carina muttered. “Dad never did tell us what happened to him during that time,”

Scorpius shrugged, “Whatever it is Dad has done had warranted an entire Auror team to guard him, and most of all: Harry Potter is leading them.”

It placed a smile in his sister’s face, “Funny seeing him again after just meeting him a few hours ago,” she mused as she placed the last of the candy pollen on the flower before brushing the sides with gold dust. “Could he have been looking after us at that time?”

Scorpius shook his head, “No. Dad said Mr. Potter came to the house thirty minutes before we arrived,”

“Ah, what do we know? Oh, and Scorps,”

“Yeah?”

“You’re petal is upside-down,”

“Curses!”

Carina merely laughed at the antics of her little brother when his mind was distracted. Times like this makes her wish that her older twin brother was not traipsing around the globe living his dream.

It was then when her phone vibrated on her pocket. Fishing it out from her pocket, she looked at the caller ID. “Oh, it’s Leo!”

“That guy. He knows we’re working. Put him on speaker!” Scorpius told her.

Carina, knowing that Scorpius also missed Leo, did as he said and placed it on the work table. “Hey Leo, how’s it going?”

 _“Better than any of you had been before. I’m having the time of my life!”_ A smooth tenor voice said, _“Though it is a bit hot here in Mexico,”_

The sole girl rolled her eyes, “And yet, you love it.”

_“I deny nothing.”_

“So, are you still scheduled to go home at Christmas Eve or not?” Scorpius asked.

 _“And miss seeing Aurors run around within fifteen hundred meters from the bakery and the house? Hell no. I already booked a ticket last month scheduled early morning. I’d be home before lunch.”_  Leo informed them. _“They aware we’re twins?”_  he asked.

“As ignorant as the Aurors are, they won’t know until you come back.” Carina concluded.

Leo might be on the other side of the phone, but the two can tell that he was wearing a mischievous smirk. _“Oh, I can’t wait.”_

**TBC**


	7. Leo Aster Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoy family awaits the return of Leo, and Harry and the Aurors have no idea who it is.

**Chapter 7 Leo Aster Malfoy**

**Mexico**

The day of the twenty-third of December in Mexico was hot.

Leo sighed as he looked at the inscriptions of the Mayans at Chichen Itza, trying to decipher the lost language of the civilization that has anything to do with magic. They were really thorough with their sacrifices to their gods. It would have been a fine but morbid ritual, if it wasn’t ruined by dark wizards and witches taking advantage of these sacrifices to give them more power to use the Forgotten Dark Arts. No wonder the Mayans found the place inhabitable one day. He has learned from the professionals at the encampment that when the first wizard explorers arrived, it reeked of dark magic and took them a decade to at least make it approachable for the normal wizard folk to come near the place.

“You okay there Leo?”

Leo turned to see his best friend Alexis peeking from the tent flap, his mischievous green eyes, a shade lighter than his, glowed with amusement. “Yeah. Just finishing up my report before I get on the flight back home for tonight.”

“You’re taking a red-eye flight?” Alexis asked as he looked at what Leo was typing in his laptop.

In the course of thirty years, American Wizards found it in themselves to incorporate muggle inventions to their magic without any drastic repercussions. Now they could use magic with technology, but only to small things like home appliances and gadgets, but its combination also has its laws.

“Yeah. I’d be arriving at Heathrow in the morning of Christmas Eve. I can’t wait to surprise everyone. I already told Dad not to pick me up at the airport and that I would just drive my car home.” He informed.

“Not your usual way of coming home.” Alexis commented. “What are you up to?”

As if he has done it for years, Leo looked at him innocently, “Why Alexis, you think I am up to something no good?” he asked.

Alexis frowned. That face his best friend was making was dangerous to all his targets. “Someone is there that doesn’t know your existence, is there?”

Leo flinched and smiled sheepishly, “Caught me.” He said. “But it would be worth it. I’ll send you a pensive afterwards.”

Alexis rolled his eyes, “Only you could find fun when your whole family is in surveillance because of your dad’s past.” He lectured.

The other boy scoffed, running both his hands on his blond hair, “It’s hard being the eldest. You’re the only one your dad trusts to get away with mischief with your own brain.”

“Oh I weep for your big brother responsibilities.”

“At least I’m not the fourth child of seven and the only boy.” Leo shot back. “I’m telling you Alexis, I’ll be fine,” Leo assured.

“With someone threatening your dad on the loose? I don’t think so Leo. You attract _and_ create trouble. Remember when we went to Wall Street and you assured me that we won’t be caught hacking into their system back in 2013?”

“Professor Randolph told us to magic hack a system. He didn’t say Wall Street was forbidden,” he grumbled. “It’s not my fault they panicked because of a bug that made the screens show pixel spiders.”

“Leo…” Alexis warned. “ _You_ were the reason why certain laws were created in a span of six months _because_ of what happened.” He reminded him.

“Fine! No monkey business unless it’s going to end up as a harmless prank with no detached limbs, unless it is really necessary.” Leo compromised.

Alexis couldn’t do anything but sigh. “I’ll hold you onto that. I’ll see you after New Year then?”

“You bet.”

Then Alex looked at him, “One more thing,” he said, “You _did_ tell Mr. Drake that you had a potions mishap with Sarah the two weeks ago, right?”

With a sigh, Leo turned to the mirror hanging on the poles of his tent. “Well…Professor Duffy informed Dad that I might look a bit different when I get back, but other than that, I told them nothing else,” he said. “Besides, I can’t wait to see their faces!”

“Your twisted personality knows no bounds, does it?”

“You know me so well,” Leo commented as he returned to writing his report.

…

**London**

Harry was at a loss. For one thing, Draco was acting like there were no Aurors running around his vicinity as he bustled around in the bakery along with Scorpius and Carina. It was as if they were hurrying up on things, including the Muggle staff members. But of course, it was a day before Christmas Eve, so most of them were running the bakery all the while preparing for the bakery Christmas party that would happen tonight, with restrictions of course. Harry and the Auror team assigned to him were forbidden to interfere with the proceedings of the Christmas Party or to involve themselves with the Muggle staff, or else.

The twenty-third of December were actually days where they had to make the final deliveries to the Christmas cakes and treats to the Muggles, assuring them that if they refrigerate it properly, the timed preservation charm that had been imbued in the cakes’ containers will remain hidden, and to avoid any suspicions of magic.

And now Harry and his team were shooed away from the shop so they could not be a burden to the normal flow of operations in the bakery.

In the few days that Harry has observed his ex-lover, it was clear to him that he had been reformed, no longer spouting nonsense about Muggles, and insulting them, even the Muggle-borns that comes unknowingly to his bakery. He was the mellowed down Draco Malfoy. He was the boss and owner of Sweet Serendipity, Mr. Drake Malfoy, a divorced father raising his children alone.

Kicking him out of his thoughts, Ron apparated from the corner of his eye while scratching his head.

“Bloody hell, they’re really going at it,” Ron said. “You would think Malfoy laced Amormentia in those things, though I do admit his merchandise is good.”

“How was the outside patrol?” Harry asked, an amused smile on his face.

“With his customers coming like ants to sugar, it was abysmal as usual. But the staff are saying something interesting.”

Harry raised a brow, “What kind of interesting?”

Ron didn’t know whether to tell Harry, but it might be a good idea not to withhold it. “The staff was saying something about a Leo person coming tomorrow.”

That got his attention rather quickly. “Leo? Do we know this person?”

Ron shook his head, “Don’t think so. I kept hearing that he was ‘coming back’ from New York,” he said. “You don’t think he’s an American wizard, is he?”

“New York, coming back, a person named Leo? Maybe.” Harry said.

“You don’t think he’s Malfoy’s current fling?” Ron wondered.

A pang of something coursed through Harry at the thought. “Probably. We should have a look-out for a man with American features just in case,”

“You know mate, if I didn’t know any better, I thought you were jealous,” Ron teased.

Harry flinched at his implication, “What?”

But Ron was not letting Harry slide. “Well, you know, a man from New York coming soon for Christmas, Malfoy’s kids being thrilled, including him, that means that he is an important member of the family,” he stated. “The way Malfoy and the staff mentions the guy, they seem to always be smiling, as if they had known him for years,”

“Must be a valued person then,” Harry said off-handedly.

“Mate…don’t tell me you’re _actually_ _jealous_?” he teased. He may be his ex-brother-in-law, but he still considers him as his true brother. Harry knew that, even if he and Ginny didn’t work out in the end. Teasing him about Malfoy was a thing that he did right after he came out to Hermione and him, and it only stopped after their relationship ended. But now that Harry was single again…

“Ron…” Harry warned weakly, but it seems that Ron was not backing down.

“Come on Harry! You’ve been contemplating, planning and rehearsing your lines of apology since you divorced with Ginny to get Malfoy back! Don’t think I’m still stupid.” He huffed. “I know what you had with Ginny was a weak attempt to forget him.” He held up his hand when Harry was about to protest, “And I hold nothing against you by that, since you made her tame for a few years before divorcing. But let’s be real here, you still love him, don’t you?”

Harry was at a loss of words, he couldn’t even believe it himself. Ron was actually giving him _advice_ with a _Malfoy_ concerned.

“I am amazed at you Ronald Weasley. You just made me respect you more.” He half-joked.

Ron hit him on the shoulder. “Stop that. And don’t change the subject. Are you, or are you not still in love with Draco ‘The Ferret’ Malfoy?”

Harry shrugged. “I…don’t know.” He said honestly. “It’s a lot to take in. Two kids from two different people in eighteen years, and an ex-lover who is still close to them?”

“Yeah, that does make the competition harder, and this mystery Leo bloke as well,” Ron considered. “We still don’t know the other parent of the girl, though Hermione said…”

At the mere mention of Hermione, Harry knew that Ron was doing something behind his back. “What do you mean Hermione?”

As if caught in a candy store, Ron flinched. “Uhm…I might have…asked her to look into Malfoy’s older kid?”

“Ron!” Harry hissed.

“We have to know somehow! If someone really is threatening Malfoy, they would use anything just to get back at him for accepting this kind of lifestyle and living amongst the ones they were supposed to hate.” He reasoned.

“If this gets out to be out of bounds for our investigation, I swear I will leave you to Kingsley’s office and face his and your wife’s wrath alone.”

“Relax. Besides, it’s not like ‘Mione will find something totally confidential.”

Ron didn’t know that he was about to jinx it.

…

**Office of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

Hermione shuffled about in her office, trying to process what she had learned in the Ministry records.

_‘This can’t be…can it?’_ Hermione paced in her room. _‘It’s impossible!’_

She looked over at the files in her desk. At the top of the folder, the full name of Carina was written in an elegant script.

_Malfoy-Potter, Carina Belladonna_

But that wasn’t the only thing that bothered her. What bothered her was the other folder that had been attached to Carina’s folder.

_Malfoy-Potter, Leonis Aster_

She didn’t know what to make of this discovery. Should she keep it, or tell it to her husband? This was a top secret thing, and only she, as the head of the DMLE, could access it without question. But why did this exist in the first place? She needed clarification, and the people she needed to contact were the Zabinis and the Greengrasses.

Bit by bit, she could tell that should the identities of the twins be discovered, there would be one hell of an uproar.

She only wishes that this doesn’t end up with custody battles…

But for now, she had to contact the Zabinis and the Greengrasses to make sure she won’t be stepping on a landmine that is not hers to step on.

…

**Sweet Serendipity Bakery**

“Keep moving! No one will take a break until the final wave!” Draco said to the staff in the counter as they fulfilled all of their customer’s orders.

“Geez, Boss Drake plays too much Plants vs. Zombies…” one of the staff muttered in Carina’s ear as she was helping out with the packaging.

She only giggled at that. Her father was never the same when he had encountered the wonders of technology and games. “Just keep moving. It’s almost time for closing, and we can’t be late for our own Christmas Party!” she said enthusiastically as she wrapped up the box she was taking care of and gave it to the customer. “Merry Christmas!” she greeted before she went on to another set of boxes.

“You’re enthusiastic today, Carrie.” The manager said, “Is it because Leo is coming home sometime tomorrow?”

She nodded. “Of course! Can’t have Christmas without him~!”

“Please, we all know that what you’re after are the presents Leo will bring for Christmas,” Scorpius teased as he stocked the display fridge with their ready-made cakes.

“Pot calling the kettle black, Scorps.” Carina shot back. “And besides, there would be no Christmas when a member of the family is missing in action, right? We all know Dad adores him more than us,”

Scorpius snickered, “Oh yeah, remember when he talked us into arranging a trip to Universal Studios in Florida for Dad’s birthday? That was all him with arrangements,”

“Oh, greatest time of Dad’s life, he gave Leo what he wanted for his birthday,” Scorpius stated.

“You have to love Leo for that.” Carina commented.

Unknown to them, a certain auror was listening in, trying to figure out the mystery Leo person. Turning on his heel, he disapparated back to his original post, where his best friend was waiting.

“I wonder what he turned into to warrant a late arrival because of the Potions mishap,” Scorpius whispered to his sister.

“Knowing him and the fact that Aurors are unaware that he’s my older twin, I’d say it will have something to do with using his potions accident effect and a script that would make people believe that he’s Dad’s current fling to get a rise out of Mr. Potter.” Carina replied. The two of them were reminded two weeks ago of the letters they received from Leo himself that there was a small accident involving Leo and his Potions partner Sarah Larkin and a very fast growth spurt.

Scorpius froze as he looked at his older sister upon processing her last statement.

Carina only winked. “You and Leo are not the only ones who found out that Mr. Potter used to date Dad. It’s been obvious since I saw the two interact since day one,”

“B-But…” Scorpius trailed off. “You…really know?”

Carina raised a brow, “What? That because of me and Leo being conceived, the two broke up? I’m guessing that up until now, Mr. Potter is looking for our sire either to punch him or kill him—maybe even both,” she said with a sigh. “And Leo doesn’t tell me anything. What does he take me for? A girl who can’t take any hints?”

Scorpius sighed, “Well, at least we’re on the same page. But seriously, has it ever occurred to you guys that he might be your sire?”

Carina gave him a look and laughed. “Seriously Scorps, if he was, then it would appear at the Potter Family Tapestry like all ancient and noble houses do. He would have seen it and stormed to Dad and demand an explanation and custody. It’s a pity that the Ministry seized the Malfoy Manor for a few more years before giving it back to us so Leo and I could see for ourselves who’s our sire,” she said off-handedly as she returned to her duties, never noticing the paler complexion of her younger brother upon realizing something she said.

…

Christmas Eve dawned bright and snowy when Leo’s plane landed on Heathrow. He smirked at the thought of the mischief that he was going to cause today, especially towards the aurors guarding his dad and its lead auror, Harry Potter.

His younger twin Carina was the type to take things in a stride and to just cross the bridge when she gets there, but Leo preferred to know things ahead of everyone else, to be at least five steps ahead of people. He might have begun when his sister had been pushed down the stairs by his former step-monster, or the fact that he started to research about Malfoys and their distinct appearances. Either way, Leo needed to search for the truth about himself and how it would affect his future decisions without any obstructions from other parties involved.

And that meant searching for his sire. Malfoy Manor was sealed by the ministry with the help of the best cursebreakers in the country, and that was not something anyone could just waltz into unless you want to be sent to St. Mungo’s.

Too bad for him, when he asked his bearer who his sire was, his bearer simply said that he is not ready for such information yet until all Malfoy assets, including the manor, are unfrozen.

Which brought him to his current situation. He had exchanged letters with Scorpius ever since he got into Hogwarts, assigned to get every single information the school has regarding their bearer. Chances are, they may find a trace of his and Carina’s sire. It may take a lot of work, but Scorpius assured him that with his Ravenclaw mind, he can find things out for them while Leo works at another angle altogether.

He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror after getting out of border security using a glamor charm to fool them since he’s currently in the wrong state of body thanks to the Potions incident with Sarah. His car was already waiting at the airport parking lot, sent there by the service shop as he instructed. But first, he must go to Duty Free as customary for them during the holidays to get their occasional dose of imported things.

After that, well, it’s time to have fun with Auror Harry Potter.

Call it a payback for breaking his father’s heart once upon a time. He can get yelled at for it later.

**TBC**


	8. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings and questions arise.

**Chapter 8 The Arrival**

**Christmas Eve**

**Mildew Place**

_~Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day_

_You gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I’ll give it to someone special~_

Singing into the tune on the radio, Carina danced along with it as she redecorated the tree for tonight’s Christmas Eve party with the Zabinis, Greengrasses and the Puceys.

Scorpius also sang along while he decorated the gingerbread houses on the dining table. Gingerbread bricks and gingerbread men laid on the table on trays in order and a series of different colored piping bags laid in a row beside him on a trolley, each labelled with their specific colors.

_~Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance_

_But you still caught my eye_

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_

_It’s been a year, it doesn’t surprise me~_

The song was cut off when Draco had sighed and turned it to another station, earning whines from the two. “DAD!”

“Christmas Eve, and they’re playing such a song?” Draco stated as he changed the stations.

_~I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you~_

“Next…” Draco muttered. Now Scorpius and Carina smiled at each other, knowing that their dad can’t really stand Christmas songs laced with romance.

_~My idea of a perfect Christmas is to spend it with you…~_

_~On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me~_

“Dad, stop with the avoiding of Christmas love songs. It’s everywhere now since today’s Christmas Eve,” Carina said as she and Scorpius stared at him, trying to change radio stations.

“Can we just go back to the last station where they’re playing Last Christmas?” Scorpius asked.

“Lost it.” Draco said as he tried to get back at the station playing the song with a sigh. “What time did Leo said he was coming home?” he asked.

Carina looked at the clock. “He said he will do the Duty Free shopping the moment he lands. That was two hours ago. He’s on his way. The wards will tell us anyway,”

“Dad, are you really okay this time?” Scorpius asked.

Draco sighed and waved it off, “Aurors are here even on Christmas Eve. Potter and Weasley are on the lookout monitoring the magical signatures in the wards until six in the evening,”

“No Christmas Eve morning break whatsoever?” Carina asked with a raised brow. “Remind me never to get Ministry employment when I graduate. That seems like too much of a holiday downer,”

“Same here,” Scorpius agreed.

It was then when Carina remembered her older twins’ current plight. “Does that mean they’ll see Leo come home not in his right state of body?”

Draco sighed. “I would prefer that he would not be seen at all as they are unaware that you’re twins, but with him being in a body years older than his original one, he’s bound to do something grounding-worthy since his American Tracer acknowledges him as of age.”

Scorpius shrugged, “We might as well just let Leo have his fun in that body until it wears off.” He suggested. “Besides, it couldn’t be worse than the Wall Street spectacle.”

Draco felt himself having a headache in remembering that certain incident. He had to take an emergency portkey to New York to settle things with his son and the American Wizarding community, especially towards Wall Street. While it was commendable that his son was smarter far beyond his peers, his penchant of getting into trouble was a headache. He was thankful that Carina is only a handful with her mishaps caused by her clumsiness, but Leo was a different thing altogether. He was thankful that Leo has the sense of responsibility and the school charter ingrained in his mind, which had saved him from possible expulsion because of his stunt at Wall Street.

Although, thanks to that, laws regarding technology-based magic was amended.

“Might be a good thing, but if that boy goes overboard, I will lock him in his room until New Year.” Their father decided. If they were going to go along with whatever Leo was planning, then he had to at least make some ground rules if he ever bothers to let them all know what he was planning.  

…

Leo drove down his car just a few meters from the house entrance, since his father wanted no cars to loiter at the front door, even if it is their own.

Good thing too, since he had done a lot of shopping at Duty Free after landing his plane. Taking his things out of the car using a portable cart that was hidden at the trunk, he carefully piled his luggage and bought merchandise on it before pushing it to the direction of their house, knowing full well of the fact that someone was watching his every move the moment he got into a hundred meter radius of the Malfoy Muggle home.

He hopes they like his accidental growth spurt. He still doesn’t know if he should thank Sarah for the Potions accident or not, but he will see.

…

Harry and Ron were on alert the moment a mysterious magical signature appeared on their radars.

“Who’s that?” Harry wondered as he looked at the person pushing a cart like he had been an overseas worker.

“Must be the Leo bloke. Look.” Ron said as he narrated the persons features using his Auror issued Omnioculars, “He has a nice muggle car, an Audi, a familiar model—wait…is that the R8? Iron Man’s car? Wicked!” he whistled. “Going back, he looks to be about…over thirty-seven years old or so? Maybe a bit older with the stubble on his chin…looks like your typical handsome American.” He started, very well aware of the fact that Harry’s imagination was running wild of who the person could be.

Harry rolled his eyes, not really interested of the muggle luxury car and Ron’s comment about the strapping American, “Just get on with it…” he now wished he hadn’t left his Omnioculars in the kitchen.

“Fine. Well-built, I bet he works out everyday…blond hair with a few black highlights and…oh…” Ron trailed off. _‘Harry is not going to like this…’_ he thought, but he continued with a gulp, “Looks like we have found the father of Carina Malfoy. This bloke has green eyes.”

That had done it. Harry’s eyes confirmed that the green-eyed monster in him has awakened.

“Harry?” Ron called out, pretty much worried for the mental state of his best friend right now. “Are you okay?”

Stupid question.

“Okay? How could I be okay? That person might be the one who took Draco from be so easily after we broke up! No wonder he refused to see me when I wanted to patch things up with him a month later! He was getting up the duff with that bastard’s daughter!”

Ron placed his hands on his shoulders, shaking him a bit, “Harry, pull yourself together! This is not the time to assume things! For all we know, she could be Pucey’s.” he reasoned, but still, he knew that it was not going to calm him down. Harry might even add Pucey’s name on his ‘To Punch’ list just for being with Draco.

“I’ve seen Pucey enough times to say that he does not have green eyes. A Malfoy has no green eyes in their genetic makeup. Draco told me that himself.” He growled. “Either way, it makes me want to punch the living daylight out of the blokes!”

“We don’t even know if he’s the dad! If he is the ex who impregnated him, and they did not marry, then why is he still around?” Ron asked him.

“Ron, he might be present in his life because of her, which gives the ex the excuse to be close to him again!” Harry growled.

“So technically, you’re actually jealous of the fact that an ex has made it possible to still show up at his doorstep and not chased away.” Ron concluded.

“Exa-!” Harry stopped himself, realizing what he was saying in front of his best friend who was now smirking at him.

“Mate, do you realize that when you’re really jealous, you go out of the bend?” Ron asked rather innocently, but the smirk was still on his face.

“Shut it.” Harry said as he grabbed the Omnioculars from Ron and opted to see things for himself.

“Harry, it’s been eighteen years. You know for yourself that Malfoy didn’t get through all those years still single. He might have chosen to move on the moment he found out that you and Ginny were getting married. Of course he would get around since you two parted in a not-so-gentle way.” he reminded. Ron started to be scared at that moment, thinking that Harry might have lost his mind about all this. He just wishes the Leo bloke knew how to dodge and fight with or without a wand…

Grunting, Harry turned his back from his best friend, which was a sign to Ron that he did not want to talk about it any further Ron sighed. This would not end well.

…

_~ding ~dong ~ding ~dong ~ding ~dong ~ding!_

When Draco opened the door to the house after the distinct doorbell abuse that could only be done by Leo was heard, what greeted him was not his seventeen year-old son, but a thirty-seven year-old strapping man that looked like he was a bachelor.

“What in the world has happened to you, Leonis?” Draco asked as he greeted him with an embrace. “Professor Duffy only told me that you had a small accident with Sarah, not that you became an attractive bachelor.”

Leo laughed. “Well, this will just last until New Year. At least I got a glimpse of my future self in two decades’ time if I keep up with my diet and swear off any strong liquor or smoking—as if I would consume such things.” He snorted as he got in the house with his luggage in tow. Leo was a big advocate of the no-smoking movement and he abhors anyone smoking to their deaths. Liquor was another one of the substances that he hated ever since he got a taste of Firewhisky the first time Draco allowed him to drink it. All in all, he was a health nerd, according to Carina and Scorpius.

But before he could take another step in, he noticed a black blur tackle him, sending him a step more out of the door. The figure of Carina appeared in his chest, seemingly trying to get him to drop on his behind. Leo laughed at the natural greeting of his twin. “Nice try, Cars,”

Carina whistled as she got down on the floor and stared at him entirely. “You look buff in that look. Maybe you should stay that way,” Carina commented.

“Oh ha, ha. I intend to return to this state of body, but not right now. I don’t want to look forty when I reach twenty.” Leo said as he hung his arm around her shoulders, “Let’s get inside. You wouldn’t believe my haul at Mexico!”

“Sweet!” Carina said as she closed the door behind her. “Do you have any new cooking recipes while you were out and about?”

“Does Santa wear red? Of course I do!” Leo said as he took out a large tome which read, _Leo’s Cook Book with Escapades_. “I’ve been taking lessons from locals since my first destination.”

“I hope some of those recipes do not require strange ingredients like silk worms,” Scorpius said as he went on to greet his older brother with an embrace of his own. He then looked at the cart that Leo had pulled in and saw the bags. “Did you buy me Toblerones?”

“Naturally.” Leo replied. “But we have to wait until dinner or Azzy will pout.” He said. “And Aunt Daphne and Dad’s Ferrero Rocher chocolate has been bought as well, just as requested,” he said as he brought out a small notebook containing his list of To-Buy stuff which consisted mostly of muggle food. Even Pansy admits that she loves M&Ms more than she loves chocolate frogs.

“You got the assorted chocolates for the game tonight?” Draco asked him as they all went to the living room where the television showed ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ from their DVD which was put on pause the moment they heard his doorbell. The whole family sat down on the couch, Leo leaning more on the backrest, clearly tired for the morning.

“Of course! Do you really think I would forget crucial things that are needed to be done every year?”

“You _did_ miss my Quidditch Finals match last year for your stupid mixer,” Carina said with a hurtful but joking voice.

“I said I was sorry! I was dragged into it and was body-binded as they were hauling me to that mixer!” he explained.

Carina merely snorted, “Oh, sure…”

“You don’t believe me, don’t you?”

“I don’t _want_ to,” she teased.

“Come on! I already made it up to you by buying you that Kinect game!” he stated as he pointed at the game shelf just beside the television where their games and consoles were kept.

Carina laughed as she took the remote to begin the movie again. “Yeah, and it proved to be beneficial for me and my allowance.”

“Don’t forget sister feelings,” Scorpius supplied.

“We must _never_ forget that.” Carina agreed.

“Dad! Help me out here!” his son pleaded.

But Draco was all for taking the side of Carina. “Well, it was your fault to begin with, Leonis. Carina was very much upset that day.”

Leo groaned in frustration. “Can we just start the movie before I unpack? Please?”

“Fine.” Carina and Scorpius replied and played the movie.

“What snacks do you three want?” Draco asked them as he made his way to the kitchen just across the living room.

“Oreos and milk please!” the three replied in unison with their faces bright.

Draco smiled as he proceeded to the kitchen with a smile on his face. “Breakfast or snacks, you three have the same taste.” He mused.

…

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement Office**

“This better be good Granger-Weasley,” Blaise Zabini said with a frown as he sat down on the chair provided by Hermione alongside Daphne.

Hermione, unfazed by the stare that Blaise was giving her, nodded. “I assure you, this will not take most of your time, but it might bring some turmoil.” She assured them.

Daphne, not liking where the conversation will go, frowned. “Why is this an issue that requires us, the heads of the Zabini and Greengrass families, to talk to you in private?”

“Because I want confirmation if the things I have discovered recently is the truth.” Hermione said as she handed the two the files that she had found on the archives of the ministry and Gringotts.

When Daphne and Blaise had a good look at the files, their faces paled. Hermione concluded that should this get out, there was really going to be a lot of fighting involved physically, verbally, and legally.

“How…” Daphne said, her hands itching to destroy the files once and for all and hit the DMLE woman with a hex or two.

Hermione sighed, “Look, I won’t say anything if Malfoy intends on keeping them a secret, but a day will come when someone else discovers this and leaks it to the press. I don’t want to see the worst more than you do.” She explained.

Blaise sighed and closed the file. “We are not the ones who you should speak to even if we are their godparents. But I agree with you, this must not come to light unless Draco says so.” He said.

“But judging from how things between the two of them turned out, it might not happen at all.” Daphne stated. “Why are you bringing this up in the first place, and what prompted you to find this?”

Hermione sighed, “The moment the case about Bulstrode came up we instantly knew that they are targeting those who were once loyal to Voldemort.” She started. “We wondered what would happen to those who turned their backs on him willingly and lived in the muggle world for their safety. In order to keep them safe, we have to know everything about them. That includes the number of children that the person has. I was only expecting Scorpius Malfoy and Carina Malfoy, but it baffled me when I saw her official files alongside her older twin brother, Leonis Malfoy. Not to mention that they carry the _Potter_ name without anyone’s knowledge.”

Daphne, who was the responsible one for integrating Draco and his family to the muggle world, sighed. She knew that this day would come. She had practically warned Draco that sooner or later, the fact that the twins carry the Potter blood was going to get out somehow, and Daphne felt responsible for it.

“Will you tell your husband and Potter?” Daphne asked as she looked directly in Hermione’s eyes.

Hermione sighed, “That is why I came to you, the ones who are taking care of Malfoy since Harry and Draco split up. If this comes to light, either they would talk first, or Harry wages a custody war. He’s easily moved by an immediate emotion like that.” She stated. She knew Harry well enough that if he discovers this, he would allow his anger and betrayal to control him that would probably widen the wedge that had been between the two of them for a long time. “I need advice from you.”

Silence reigned for a moment before Daphne sighed. “So even Potter kept this from you and your husband?”

Hermione looked at her, a bit offended, “Excuse me? Harry never kept anything a secret from us for too long.” She defended.

“And I suppose Potter told you of his relationship with Draco the first chance he got?” when she saw Hermione frown, she knew that she has hit a jackpot. “Exactly. Potter has kept the truth from you. He _knows_ the twins exist, and he didn’t do anything about it!” Daphne stated. “Draco waited for him for months, and he gave up the moment he found out that he was to marry Ginevra Weasley which prompted him to have a premature labor!” she said with a growl.

“Daph, that’s enough,” Blaise warned as he tried to placate his friend. He then turned to Hermione, who was strangely looking shocked, “Fact is, Granger, Potter knew about the twins and did nothing about it. He made it very clear from the tabloids that he has no intention of ever making any sort of connection to the twins.” He stated.

“What? What do you mean?” Hermione demanded. “Harry was depressed for _weeks_ after the two of them ended things!” she growled. “How could you say that he knew of their existence when for the past seventeen years, Harry only knew the existence of Scorpius?”

Daphne was having none of it, “And I suppose the addition to the Potter Family tapestry has also escaped your notice?”

Hermione had no other option in her head but to look baffled at the accusations of the usually sophisticated and controlled expression of Lady Greengrass. “What? What tapestry are you on about?” 

It was then when Blaise noticed some inconsistencies of what was being said in the room. Daphne was too far gone with her emotions to actually think fifty percent at a time now, due to her attachment to her godchild. “I would like to ask a question,” Blaise said. “Has Potter ever stepped in the Potter Manor in Cornwall?”

At that, Hermione’s brow rose, “What Potter Manor?” she asked. “Harry never mentioned any Potter Manor,”

Blaise raised a brow, and it sent warning signals with the two Family Heads. “He does know that his family is the Noble House of Potter, does he? There’s a reason why Sirius entrusted the Black Estate to him, and it’s not just because he’s his godfather. He thought he knew how to properly handle the assets of the two families.” Blaise stated. It was no secret that Sirius Black was Lord Black before he passed away, and with him stating that Harry would get everything, he must have been assured that Harry would be wise with his finances as the head of a family.

“No. Not at all.” Hermione said. “Harry has said that money was left by his parents for his education. We always thought that the Potters were just a normal family.”

Daphne, gaining her senses back, looked aghast. “Normal? The Potter Family, _normal_?” She pressed. “Granger, I think Potter might need to visit Gringotts immediately.” She said as she stood from where she sat. “I do not wish to speak about the twins to you any further than this until he does.” She said and left the office.

Blaise sighed as he looked back at Hermione, “She’s right, you know. For the betterment of everyone, have Harry talk to Gringotts. It will clear up everything.” He said and followed Daphne outside.

…

Daphne was livid. Something was not adding up to the events that had happed all those years ago. The fight, the inheritance that Potter never claimed…it all seemed so…fishy.

“Daphne, wait up.” Blaise called out as he caught up to his friend. “What happened back there?”

“Are you referring to my loss of manners, or the fact that something is terribly wrong with Potter?” she dared ask as she tried to get back her composure.

“Well, that, and yes, something is wrong about the whole Potter situation.” Blaise agreed. “I have been wondering why he had never claimed his seat at the Wizengamot or had been announced as Lord Potter. That is strange in its own way, since the Daily Prophet would have had a field day over it.”

“Which is why we do not tell Draco of this.” Daphne decided.

That seemed to surprise Blaise. “What? Why?”

“Because this incident needs to be explained by Potter himself. I don’t think Draco would appreciate it if we tell him of what has transpired today.” Daphne said as she proceeded to the elevator to the Atrium. Nothing more was said as they prepared for the Christmas Eve party at the Malfoy’s. It was the holidays, so they could save this for later.

…

**Mildew Place**

“Where are the Aurors stationed?” Leo asked Draco right after the movie and got stuck in putting away the glasses and the large bowl of Oreos they ate.

Draco looked at the window by the sink, “Somewhere outside. There’s six of them including Potter.” He stated.

“You mean _the_ Harry Potter? Nice.” Leo mused.

“It’s not _nice_ , Leonis. It’s security. I worry about what would happen if something put the three of you in danger because of my poor childhood life choices.” He grumbled.

Leo knew that his dad didn’t talk about his childhood much, what with it muddled with the memory of a war that most would never recover from. Hell, it prevented them from ever stepping onto their ancestral home for the next year, not that he’d mind. He’s pretty scared of the damn manor upon seeing it.

“I know. Why don’t I introduce myself to the Aurors so that they know who they will deal with in the future?” Leo suggested.

Draco raised a brow, “And pray tell, why should I allow you to?”

Leo shrugged, “Well, I am going to be in this form for a while, so it’s going to be hard to explain that I’m your kid. For security’s sake, just let me wing it.”

“Leonis Aster…” he warned.

“Dad, come on, trust me on this! Besides, I want to troll the Aurors just this once. What I’ll do couldn’t be worse than the Wall Street thing…”

Draco stared at his overgrown son for a moment. He knew that what he could do right now was not going to hold a candle against his Wall Street spectacle, but he’s a bit wary at the fact that he might use his temporary new body for mischief. Then he remembered something. If Nott was that confident in threatening him, that would mean that he and some of his possible associates might have someone in the Ministry to spy on him (that alone was not a surprise). So with a sigh, Draco relented. “Fine, but don’t take it too far, do you understand me?”

Overcome with joy and satisfaction, Leo gave his father a bear hug. “Thanks dad! I promise, I won’t do too much damage!” he said as he ran out of the kitchen before Draco could comprehend his statement properly. “LEONIS!” he warned, but it fell on deaf ears.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it gets deeper. I think. It's been a while since I updated this, and I'm ashamed to admit that I forgot this was sitting on my account for so long, so I had to rush and make sure I still have my plot bunny intact in .docx form. 
> 
> Now they have seen Leo~! 
> 
> Next chapter: Leo says Hi to Aurors!


	9. It Happened So Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo meets Harry and Ron and hopes not to get grounded for a year, and an interrupted Christmas Eve party.

**Chapter 9 It Happened So Fast**

After his conversation with his father and distracting Carina and Scorpius with their gifts, Leo found himself at the backyard, looking around with a smirk on his face. _‘Okay. If I’m going to do this right, I’d better get the show on the road.’_ He thought to himself as he looked directly at the building across from their house. He conditioned himself to speak without the British accent for good measure. “You know, you can come out Mister... uh...what do they call them again? Furors? Curators? No, something that involves Sleeping Beauty...ah! Auroras!”

Two cracks later, Leo found himself staring at two scarlet-clad men. One of them, Leo knew instantly to be Harry Potter.

“That’s Aurors.” The redheaded man beside Harry said with irritation.

Leo tilted his head to the side and smiled playfully, “Oh, my bad.” He apologized, but he was sure that he laced it with cockiness while at it. “I was told that I should give out a courtesy call, letting you guys know that there will be four people staying in this townhouse until New Year.” He informed them.

Harry Potter raised a brow on him, “Four? That includes you, right?”

Leo looked at him, “Of course! We don’t keep any boggarts here. You can make it eight if you include our owls. Conrad would hate it if someone shoots him around here.”

“Who are you anyway, and what’s your relationship with the Malfoys?” the red head asked.

“ _Excuse_ _me_ , I believe I don’t know your names.” Leo replied, sounding offended.

The two decided to humor him. “My name is Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley. We’re in charge of safeguarding the Malfoys because of a case that involves their...family history.” Harry replied. “And you are?”

Leo restrained his urge to laugh at him, “My name is Leonis Aster. Call me Leo, if that’s cool.”

“And your relation to Malfoy?” Harry pressed on, clearly irritated, as far as Leo could tell.

_‘Oh this is going to be good! I hope I won’t be grounded for the rest of the year after this if Dad finds out though...’_ Leo thought to himself. “I sensed you the moment I got out of the car. You’ve seen our interaction at the door. I believe you know what that means.” He said slyly. “I’m someone very much attached to the family, and I would appreciate it if you don’t tangle with our personal affairs, Mr. Potter. After all, you had a hand in the situation the two of you are—oh, sorry, _were_ on.” He said as he turned his back on them.

The voice that the Auror had used satisfied Leo, for it was laced with jealousy. “What do you mean by that?” he said with gritted teeth.

Leo turned his head to look at him mockingly, “It means that I will never be out of the picture in the lives of the Malfoys, especially in the life of Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ever. Keep that in mind.” He said finally as he went inside the house. A look from Carina who was by the window listening in smiled.

“I’m impressed. Do you do that to every guy Alexis involves himself with?” she teased.

“Don’t start Cars.” Leo said with a satisfied smile. “Besides, Alexis does it himself. I don’t have to lift a finger.”

Carina smirked, “Must be nice, crushing on someone and being a wimp in not saying it.”

Leo rolled his eyes as he looked at the window where Carina is, watching the two Aurors leave the backyard and apparated to wherever they were watching from. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Mr. Potter is still pining for Dad.” He stated.

“Not surprising. Dad aged well.” Carina replied.

Her older twin sniggered. “Yeah. It would be fun teasing him while it lasts.”

That was when Leo saw the significant rise of his sister’s left brow, “Leo, are you planning on getting them back together? Or just plain tormenting Mr. Potter and provoking a green-eyed monster?” Carina wondered.

The overgrown teenager merely put his arm around her shoulders and led her back to the living room, “Nah. Just provocation. If he really does have lingering feelings for Dad though, I’m not making it that easy.” He said in finality. Carina merely hummed in agreement.

“I can smell a year-long grounding here if you get busted,” Carina calculated.

“Eh, if it means acting in the throes of revenge, I’ll accept it wholeheartedly.” Leo shrugged.                                                                                                                                                                                 

...

“THAT BLOODY AMERICAN GIT!” Harry growled with gritted teeth as he and Ron reappeared at the rooftop where they were monitoring the Malfoy house.

Ron was mentally tearing his hair out in figuring out how to calm his best friend. That Leonis Aster was a right git, almost as much as Malfoy when they were younger, and now, it seems like his best friend was close to committing murder if he ever loses his sanity. “Mate, Harry, calm down! He’s just riling you up,” he tried placating.

Harry was not listening. All he could think about was how he could maim the man without getting sentenced to anything. He was getting ahead of himself, he knew, but seeing someone that was not him so close to Draco like that…he couldn’t help but replay the words of the man in his head.

_‘I’m someone very much attached to the family, and I would appreciate it if you don’t tangle with our personal affairs, Mr. Potter. After all, you had a hand in the situation the two of you are—oh, sorry,_ were _on.’_

It stung. He couldn’t deny the fact that he really did have a hand in the situation the two of them are in, but for it to be pointed out by the Leo person, that would mean that Draco had told him about them and about how their relationship ended. He must have trusted Leo Aster so much that he would let it spill instead of keeping it a secret, and that would mean that they had a mutual trust towards each other. After all, it led to the conception of Carina Malfoy.

Ron was not going to wait for Harry to go on a rampage. “Harry! Snap out of it for Merlin’s sake!” he said as he clutched at his best friend’s shoulders, forcing him to look at him. “Leo Aster is an addition to our watch list. That’s it. If you really want to find out who he is and what he is to the family, then do so when we’re not on duty for this watch.” He said calmly. “Now, let’s try to calm down with breathing exercises.” He instructed.

Knowing there was no way out of Ron’s grasps, he followed his best friend’s instructions. It took a few minutes for him to calm down from his angry plight. When he was done with the breathing, he tore himself away from Ron and shrugged. “I’m fine.”

Ron only rolled his eyes, “Yeah right. You looked ready to kill Leo Aster when he turned his back. I’m surprised you still have your morals intact at that moment.” He said sternly. “After our morning shift, we will leave behind the Malfoys but the monitoring orbs will be around the house. I want you to calm down, put this behind you until tomorrow or next week or after New Year and spend some time with the family, okay?”

Harry knew that there was nothing more that could take Ron off his case but to agree. With a huff, he replied. “Fine.” He mumbled as he went on the other side of the perimeter around the Malfoy townhouse, earning Ron a pat on his back for a job well done in calming him.

…

“Come on you three. We’re taking the party outside.” Draco called out to his children as he levitated several boxes from the attic that they save every Christmas for the small party they always hold with their family friends.

“Are we levitating the Christmas tree too?” Scorpius asked.

“Leave it there.” Leo said. “Uncle Blaise said something about wanting to man the grill for the barbecue tonight, and we still have to set the stage platform for the big performances.” He said with a smirk.

“Ooh! I updated the wheel of fortune with the current songs! Want to know the updates to be ready?” Carina asked.

“Whoa there, Cars. No cheating, remember?” Leo warned lightly.

Carina smiled, “It’s not cheating if you’re the one in charge of choosing the songs this year.”

“You are so sly, Cars.” Scorpius mused.

“Come on, we get to plow the snow that we allowed in the lawn!” Leo added. “Race you to the backyard!”  He said as he started to run, followed by his siblings.

“Hey! I want to get started on the snow arrangements!” Scorpius shouted as they ran.

“For goodness sakes you three, no running in the hall!” Draco had to sigh as he smiled at his children running towards the backyard. There were times that he wished he had put on some restraints on them, but thought against it earlier on. When the war ended, he promised himself that he would give his children a sense of normalcy in life, or how normal a magical child could be at this day and age. Even though he was doubtful he has accomplished it, his friends and his staff at the bakery thought otherwise.

He would always hear them sing praises towards the three, and he was content with that, especially when his two eldest were on their way to making a life for themselves. As for Scorpius, well, Draco will have to wait to find out what his youngest wanted to do with his life.

“Ouch! Not fair Cars! No snowball attacks while I’m shoveling!” he heard Leo shout at his sister.

“You need to have eyes at the back of your head!” Carina shouted back. “Or raise your hand to the level of your eye!”

“Count of Monte Cristo and Phantom of the Opera? What have you been watching in Salem?” Leo mocked. Draco heard the tell-tale signs that Leo had returned fire.

“Something that is more worthwhile than watching disaster movies!” she replied with a laugh.

Draco chose that moment to get out of the house with the boxes, “Alright you two, knock it off and start shoveling! Scorpius, you know how to set up the stage.”

“Aye, aye!” the three said with mock salutes and got on with their tasks.

…

Draco was called out by Ron a few minutes after the clock struck twelve in the afternoon. They met up at a corner at the backyard while the three were busy with the preparations for the party.

“Well, it’s twelve in the afternoon, Weasley. Aren’t you and Potter supposed to leave us?” Draco asked him.

Ron sighed, “As happy as I am to get away from you, Malfoy, we’re still obligated to watch over you. For the sake of safety, we’re allowed to give you the information that we had placed monitoring orbs around your property in case someone uncivilized attacked you during your holiday celebrations.” He stated as he took out a piece of parchment that lists every single location the monitoring orbs were placed. “Here’s the location, for your eyes only. We’ll be back to patrolling you after New Year, since you claim you will be staying here, warded, until then.”

“Of course.” Draco said as he pocketed the paper. When he looked back at the red head, he knew that there was something else he wanted to discuss. “What is it? Spit it out Weasley, so we can be on our merry way.”

Ron knew that he was going to be hexed if he’s not careful, but for the peace of mind of his team, he had to make sure of certain things. “Leo Aster talked to us earlier. Is he going to be here until New Year?”

Draco frowned at the question, but remembered that there was a glint in his son’s eyes that might warrant him some year-long grounding if he so wished, and the words Weasley uttered was enough of an indication that he had said something and made them misunderstand certain things. He wanted to ground the boy until he enters college next September, but decided to just play along with his whims. Knowing the Ministry, there was bound to be a lot of spies that they didn’t manage to catch, and a little bit of misdirection was justified. There was no way in hell he would allow his twins to be exploited.

“He will be here until the end of the Holidays. He will be bound for Norway after this for his next assignment.” He informed.

Ron didn’t expect a forward answer from him, but decided to press on a little bit further. “Oh…um…well, who’s he then? To you, that is?”

“He’s a very important person in my life, and in my family, and he’s the man closest to my daughter in bond and blood. He will not be removed from it no matter how much anyone tries.” He said with a straight face, “Now, can we just finish his off?” he was trying not to laugh at Weasley’s paling face, but thankfully, the man had gotten the hint.

“Okay. Happy Christmas then Malfoy. See you after New Year.” He said as he apparated from the backyard.

Draco felt his hairline receding even more from the stress the fiasco was causing, but lest he end up like Bulstrode, he will have to be careful.

“He’s gone then?” Leo asked when he saw his father leave the secluded area of the backyard.

The man stared at his son, “You are going to be grounded until September if this does not work out well, young man,” he whispered, letting him know that he had caught on his little prank.

Leo simply smiled mischievously, “Aw come on, I’ll give you a pensieve memory of their faces as an extra present if you refrain from it!” he bargained while still wearing his puppy dog eyes.

“You are so lucky I love you too much, Leonis,” he said to him and ruffled his hair. “Now come on, we need to prepare the food, and we will put that cookbook of yours to good use.”

He led Leo to the kitchen where Draco had opened up a part of the wall so that they didn’t have to use the French doors while taking out the food. It would do no good if the trays would just smash into the glass when someone had closed it and had been unnoticed.

Draco was well aware that aside from the monitoring orbs situated in certain areas within the house perimeter, the Aurors are keeping a tight leash on them. He would no doubt believe that the monitoring charms also had its own alarm system should anything be wrong and the house attacked. Draco doubted it, unless there really were moles in the ministry, especially in the Auror Department where Harry Potter was the head of.

…

Later that night, the small Christmas party at the Malfoy house was in full swing. The adults were all gathered at the tables that was laid out near the large opening that Draco had made that connected the backyard to the kitchen, the large grill was also situated just near the kitchen being manned by Leo who was grilling steaks. Carina, on the other hand, was in a separate table with the younger kids helping them build gingerbread houses with Scorpius helping.

“I still can’t believe you’d grow up looking like this in ten years!” Pansy mused as she made herself comfortable at one of the seats and started going for some of the pastries Draco laid out earlier, her hands going to her swollen belly as she looked at her godchild. “I swear, you have too-wonderful-to-be-legal genes that you had passed on to your children, Draco,”

Draco rolled his eyes as he was setting up the table with the plates and cutleries running around the table to their proper places. “I’ll take that as a compliment and not as an attempt to have an affair with me.” He said with a small smirk.

Blaise snorted, “As if you two would last.” He said with an amused grin. “You’re too high maintenance for Draco’s liking, sweetheart.” He chastised lightly.

“True,” Draco replied with amusement. “Besides, you were so not my type,”

“Says the one who asked me to the Yule Ball back in fourth year.”

“That was on a whim and when you and Blaise were still dancing around each other. It doesn’t count if we only went as friends, despite popular opinions.” He countered.

It had always been a bit of an annoyance on the part of Draco that many assume that he and Pansy were going out. It had actually affected his friendship with Blaise in its early stages, and even Harry at one point, had believed that silly little rumor a month into their relationship. It was only until the two of them were caught by Daphne and Pansy in an unused room had Harry and Blaise been assured that no, their respective interests were not into each other.

“Still, who would have thought that after all the mess we’ve gone into in the past, we’d end up like this?” Blaise said off-handedly.

Shrugging, Draco proceeded to wave at the kids who were lounging at the stage and playing with the confetti that had been popped. He sighed. He will make the twins clean that up since they were the reason for the confetti after their little presentation not an hour ago. The thought of his children doing those things every holidays and in any chance they get. Sometimes Draco wonders what in the world his twins’ preferred future are, doing almost everything they set their eyes to.

“Everyone, gather at the table, dinner is done!” Leo called out as he was hovering the plates of meat over his head as it made their way to the table.

“That better be labeled properly, Leo,” Carina warned him. “We don’t want a repeat of last year when Scorps accidentally ate that medium rare one.”

Scorpius shivered at the memory. No one knew why, but for some reason, Scorpius had the fear of eating medium rare meat, mainly because he thinks that bacteria is still not completely off the meat if not cooked well.

Leo scowled. “You have little faith in me,”

“I’m your twin, I always have to doubt you.” Carina countered jokingly. “So! Come on kids! Old Man Uncle Leo cooked steaks for us tonight!”

“Stop it with the ‘Old Man Uncle Leo’ crap!” Leo growled in annoyance at his sister.

Draco frowned disapprovingly, “Leonis. Your language. There are children below thirteen present.” Yet another negative American influence his son had picked up. He was going to need a word with his friends when he next sees them, preferably Alexis.

“As long as you’re in that body, Leo, I don’t think we would stop calling you that anytime soon.” Sage spoke while helping Azalea to the table.

“Old Man Uncle Leo, chop-chop with the meat!” Azalea said with delight on her face that Leo couldn’t bring himself to glare at the youngest of them.

In turn, Leo glared at his sister, “This is all your fault!” he exclaimed, earning the laughter of the whole backyard.

Carina just smiled at her aged twin like she was innocent in all things (which she is not).

Everything was going well, until the doorbell rang.

“Now who could that be?” Leo wondered.

Carina hummed, “Must be one of our muggle employees. There must be some trouble for them to head here on Christmas Eve.”

“Or they could be carolers.” Gio theorized.

Rosemary rolled her eyes, “There’s a ward against Christmas carolers while we are in the middle of our party.”

Draco sighed and stood from his seat. He waved his hand as if weaving the ward that was around the house. “Muggle mode, everyone. No wands, and act normal.” he said as he went to the front door.

It was strange from the start that someone would come in Christmas Eve, a muggle, no less. Draco had the bad feeling that something was amiss, but he went on to find out if his suspicions were correct. With a wave of his hand in the wards again, he went on to open the door to the mysterious guest.

What he didn’t expect was the moment he opened the door, he knew that there was danger. Draco only managed to scream one thing before he was bombarded with flashing lights before everything turned to darkness.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this chapter! Life and procrastination interrupted my writing motivation, but surprisingly, I actually managed to write this chapter up! 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
